The Fox's Artist 4
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Lila gave birth to two girls and is enjoying her life to the fullest. Adrien's life is getting harder with every job he loses due to his famous celebrity state. While the Kurtzberg's are getting used to the parenthood Nathaniel's dad appears by their house. Though Lila's glad about Nathaniel having met his father, she's suspicious about his sudden appearance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **I know not many like summaries inside the story, but I needed to put it, cause shortened seems lame and not very informing.**

 **Not shortened Summary:** Lila gave birth to two healthy girls and is enjoying her life to the fullest. Adrien's life is getting harder with every job he loses due to his high celebration as former teeny model and superhero. While the Kurtzberg's are getting used to the parenthood Nathaniel's father appears by their house, exciting Nathaniel for knowing he still cared about him. Though Lila's glad about Nathaniel having met his father, she's still suspicious about his sudden late appearance by their door.

* * *

" _A long while ago Paris used to be protected by five young heroes from the evildoing of the city's biggest known villain in the history, Hawk Moth. Assisted by his little akumas, butterfly-like creatures he manipulated every creature around the city to turn evil and follow all his commands. Ladybug and Cat Noir were the only ones to be able to take his minions down, every time he sent one. Over the years as Hawk Moth's minions got better and the two superheroes took longer to defeat them, three new superheroes assisted them and months later, they managed to take down Hawk Moth and send him to jail." Narrated a black haired man on TV. Next to him sat Nadja Charmack a fuchsia-haired journalist listening to his words, then did her part of the show._

" _It's almost six years ago, that the superheroes Cat Noir, Ladybug, Swift, Volpina and Queen Bee have ended their duty in protecting Paris from Hawk Moth and have hand it over the regular work to the corps of the law enforcement"_

" _Today is the anniversary, where Hawk Moth has officially been taken down by the superheroes on the top of the Notre Dame, nearly costing Swift, the youngest hero his life."_

" _If anyone of you is lucky today to pass by the Louvre, the former heroes behind Cat Noir, Ladybug and Queen Bee are here today sharing autographs, selfies and stories with everyone who's interested. You will find them in the exhibition of the superheroes of course. Best spot to meet your favorite hero there"_

" _It's great, that some of the superheroes could show up today for an autograph session. My daughter is present there, but she's sad, that her Swift isn't present there for she to get an autograph."_

" _Behind their masks, these heroes were civilians just like us with a normal life, they're going on. What makes me wonder is, where they are?" Asked Mrs. Charmack looking at the fourth wall to the audiences from the news time._

* * *

On the streets, a black, Japanese SUV drove along the white line on the right side inside the avenue passing by various houses. On the driver seat sat a redhead young man guiding the car and next to him sat a brunette woman holding her hands over her large belly, petting it smoothly. She sighed in love then rolled her eyes at her husband, which was focused on the road with a smile.

"Finally we have our own home, where our little kits have all their space." The brown-haired woman said placing her hand on her husband's hand, which he had over the gear lever.

"It was fun to live with the others together" Admitted the husband at the woman.

"We were not the only ones to move out Nath"

"I know, after the engagement of Rose and Juleka they moved out together too."

"They told me, they would move again, because they needed a little bigger apartment if they wanted to adopt a child"

"I thought they wanted to do artificial insemination"

"Yes, but Juleka is afraid of giving birth and Rose of suffering any miscarriage. She also said it's too expensive, mostly it would need more tries to get successfully pregnant."

"Sounds complicated."

"Yeah" Agreed Lila. "The good thing about the adoption is, that finally, one or two kids find a new place to live."

"Yeah it's so sad, that most of them lost their parents and had no one to grow up with"

"Yeah" Agreed Lila looking neutral along with the redhead. Lila felt, that Nathaniel felt a bit bothered about it and passed her hand on his cheek, softly. "I know you never had a chance to met your father or learn anything from him, but trust me you will be a great dad. You'll see it"

"Thanks Lila." Said Nathaniel smiling at his wife. "You'll be a great mama too"

"Of course I will" Replied Lila sarcastic causing Nathaniel to chuckle.

"There is our house" Pointed Nathaniel out at a light brown house with a garage on the side standing a few meters more forward, than the actual building. Nathaniel turned the left light on and turned into the road of the garage and stopped in front of the door of it.

Nathaniel and Lila got out of the Subaru and walked at the front of the house to admire the looks of the modern house.

"Love those parts with the stone decoration." Said Nathaniel.

"Glad you like it"

"It's big enough for the kids when they're growing"

"Sure and the backyard is large enough for them to have a playground"

"There's a playground?" Asked Nathaniel confused, making Lila laugh.

"No, but we could put their swings, a pool or anything else for them to play."

"If we had a tree, we could make there a swing….or a treehouse"

"You know, what I would love?" Asked Lila making Nathaniel shook his head. "A hammock hanging between the trees. We could lie there do a nap, read a book or just lie there with our kids"

"Sweet, but I think we would be too heavy" Pointed Nathaniel out making Lila giggle.

"I meant one of us only, but like the way you think." Lila said smugly at her husband, then placed her hands around Nathaniel's face going for a hug. "You all were the best thing to have happen to my life"

"I feel the same about you." Nathaniel said placing his hand on Lila's belly petting it. "My little girls, we are ready for everything you got." Nathaniel said to Lila's belly followed by her caressing his head gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Months later…

Nathaniel was working at the Louvre together with Alix Kubdel inside the storeroom unpacking a big box filled with styrofoam.

"This is crazy, do they really need to send us such a big box filled with styrofoam?" Asked Alix riffling through the box, then pulled out along with Nathaniel an in paper wrapped canvas out.

"They want to be sure nothing happens until here, but they sure go a little far with them"

"Yeah, it's the third garbage bag we filled with this crap" Mentioned Alix pointing at the three bags standing next to the wall. "And these four boxes, probably going to fill two more"

"Time at least passes fast"

"Yeah" Agreed Alix. "Did you hear about Adrien?"

"Uh no, did something happen?"

"He got fired again." Told Alix.

"Same reason?"

"These fangirls just can't let him live his life"

"I don't know, why he didn't keep modeling for his father or even for Marinette"

"I think Adrien said once, he didn't want to make modeling his life job."

"He could at least look for a job, where there he doesn't have much contact with persons." The pink haired woman said. "Or he could do anything else, since he's still celebrated by many people, maybe acting or do a journalism course like Alya is doing"

"Correct" Said Nathaniel picking up the next box, which Alix opened with a cutter. Alix's phone rang, then she took it from her pocket and looked at Nathaniel.

"It's Juleka's brother." Said Alix making Nathaniel shrug his shoulders.

"Yo Luka" Alix attended the phone call. "Really? I will inform him. Bye"

"What did Luka want?" Asked Nathaniel earning a smile from Alix.

"Lila's on labor at the maternity in Saint Lambert." Told Alix. "Her parents are currently there with her"

"She's giving birth now?!" Asked Nathaniel shocked. "Oh no, I'm going to miss it!"

"I know how this means so much to you, this is why I'm going to borrow you my bike." Said Alix walking to her wardrobe.

"That's great Alix, but I came with the car and it's faster." Said Nathaniel running at the wardrobe picking up his jacket to leave the storage room, leaving the pink haired girl behind.

"Where are you going?" Asked Alix. "You forgot the key for the bike? Said Alix holding up the key of her motorcycle in the air.

* * *

At the hospital Luka got back into the waiting room, where Lila's father and Nathaniel's mother sat, waiting for news.

"Nathaniel is on the way." Said Luka locking his phone, before putting it back in his pants' pocket.

"Hopefully my son will make it here. He would love to be present during the labor of Lila" Said Ms. Kurtzberg.

"I missed Lila's birth back when my ex-wife was at the hospital and I was sadly down at Palermo at a meeting with other workers"

"Oh." Said Ms. Kurtzberg sad. "At least you would have loved to be present, unlike Nathaniel's father"

"Right I forgot, that he left you back"

"What was his job?" Asked Luka interested. "Was he any traveler, a pilot, stewardess?"

"He is or was a pilot, but he never really cared about me or Nathaniel. If he would, he would have at least given the paternity recognition"

"For the man that your Nathaniel is today, you did a great job in his education"

"My parents helped me a lot at the begin when he was still a baby. I'm actually very glad, that he didn't cause much trouble during the puberty"

"The puberty….good old times." Said Luka leaning back on the chair with his arms behind his head making the others laugh.

"Wonder how long we still have to wait" Asked Mr. Rossi and into the room appeared Rose carrying a large pink teddy.

"Congratulations!" Sang Rose at the adults, then widen her eyes in shock. "Is she still inside?"

"Most likely, I haven't seen Lila since she got in there." Responded Luka and Rose sat next to him.

"How long might it take?" Asked Rose earning a pair of shrugs from the parents. "Is Nathaniel here?"

"Not yet, but on the way" Responded Ms. Kurtzberg.

"Great" Said Rose while holding the teddy bear in her arms.

"Where did you get that from?" Asked Luka looking at the giant plush.

"That toy store near the cinema" Replied Rose.

"Cool." Said Luka.

In the waiting room, a phone started to ring and it was Ms. Kurtzberg's. She took her phone and attended it.

"Where are you son?" Asked Ms Kurtzberg. "She's still inside the room, she might have trouble… Said Ms. Kurtzberg hearing Nathaniel yell from the other side of the phone. "Don't panic my son, I'm referring to the baby, maybe it's taking a bit longer to come out." Said Ms. Kurtzberg, then heard her phone beeping, cause Nathaniel had declined the call.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said, she was having trouble." Rose said seeing Ms. Kurtzberg scratching the back of her neck, sheepishly.

"Where is he?" Asked Luka.

"He was running towards the clinic" Responded Lila's mother-in-law.

"He's going to make it punctual, I bet" Said Luka making Rose smile.

"Me too!"

At the corridor appeared an exhausted Nathaniel looking into the waiting room at the present people.

"Lila….whoa….tired…..is she good?" Asked Nathaniel while breathing exhausted from his racing.

"She's in room 256" Responded Luka.

"Next time I take a motorcycle or a Vespa. I would be much faster here if there wasn't the traffic"

"Didn't Alix offer you her bike?" Asked Luka making Nathaniel think, then he did a facepalm.

"That's why she was getting the keys, ugh I thought she was referring to a bicycle"

"What are you waiting for Nathaniel." Asked Rose. "Lila's still there giving birth"

"Oh right." Said Nathaniel leaving the others back, running along the corridor looking for the specific room. At a door he saw a nurse entering into the room, then he saw it was the room the others told Lila was. Nathaniel smiled and as he was about to enter the door got open, where he saw his mother-in-law walking out and look surprised at the man.

"I'm so sorry Nathaniel." Said Mrs. Rossi, making Nathaniel look tragically at the woman.

"Wh...what happened?" Asked Nathaniel worried and the woman petted Nathaniel's cheek.

"The girls are already out" Explained Lila's mother. "You missed the birth"

"Oh no." Said Nathaniel sad. "I wanted so badly to be there for Lila"

"It's okay, you had bad luck today" The mother-in-law comforted the redhead. "Next time you will definitely be lucky to witness it." Mrs. Rossi said followed by a baby crying in the background of the room, getting Nathaniel's attention.

"Can I still get in?" Asked Nathaniel earning a nod from the brunette and he walked into the room to see a wet Lila lying with a baby in her arms. Lila observed the sobbing baby with an excited face covered with several tears of joy. Nathaniel observed the two with a bright smile and leaned down slowly to his wife giving her a peck on the forehead.

"Hey beautiful" Whispered Nathaniel and Lila rolled her eyes up at Nathaniel, smiling amorously. "She's a real treasure." Said Nathaniel to his wife, then behind Nathaniel a nurse appeared with another baby.

"Congratulations Mr. Kurtzberg" Said the nurse handing the other baby to him.

"We really had twins." Said Nathaniel quietly to the wife, making her chuckle softly. Nathaniel gazed at the baby he had in his arms, getting tears in his eyes of this new part of his life. Lila noted and held Nathaniel's arm, giving him a sweet smile, afterward a midwife lent the redhead a chair for him to sit down next to Lila to be with her together this memorable moment in family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: Aria and Piper Kurtzberg are the Oc's of Sunshine Story.**

A week later after the born of Lila's twins the Kurtzberg's had invited their friends and family to have a dinner with them, so they had a chance to meet the twins Piper and Aria Kurtzberg.

Inside the house of the Kurtzberg's Lila was inside the kitchen along with Nathaniel's mother preparing the appetizer to serve it later before the diner. Lila was cutting a tomato into a bowl, from where Ms. Kurtzberg took a slice putting it on the plate between two mozzarella slices.

"Shall they get the sauce over it or do we place them on the table, so they can choose, what they want?"

"Is a good idea" Responded Lila. "My father isn't fond of French sauce"

"So is Nathaniel" Added Ms. Kurtzberg making Lila giggle.

Nathaniel entered into the kitchen walking at the two women leaning his head over the shoulders of the two ladies.

"Any help wanted?" Asked Nathaniel the two Kurtzberg women.

"It's alright Nathy, we're almost done" Responded Lila. "You can tell the others, that they can sit down"

"Sure." Said Nathaniel pecking Lila on her cheekbone, then walked back into the living room, where Lila's parents sat along with Luka, Adrien, Marinette Kim, Alix, Juleka and Rose.

"And then the man asked _But Grim, are you going to kill all these innocent people, just because of me?_ Then the Grim Reaper response back was: _No, are you crazy? All these people here were also fleeing from death, I gathered them all together here to do all at once!"_ Adrien said making the others laugh.

"Dude, who told you this joke?" Asked Kim laughing along with his girlfriend.

"Nino did" Responded Adrien. "Don't you listen to Canal RMF?"

"No, is that the radio he's working for?" Asked Kim earning a nod from the blonde. "Nice"

"Hey guys, look, look, look!" Said Rose, which held a baby in a light pink body yawning.

"Aww." All said amazed at looking at the baby.

"She's so cute" Said Rose hugging the baby softly. "Aunt Rose loves you so much"

"Hey Nathaniel how are you going to distinguish Piper from Aria?" Asked Kim looking at the redhead, which gazed at his mother-in-law holding the twin with a red body.

"Marinette can give you the answer." Said Nathaniel looking at the blue haired girl.

"As Rose and Juleka knew, which bodies suited the newborns they gave it to me to sew on them their initials" Explained Marinette looking at Rose, which turned the baby around at the others showing her the body, which had the letter A overlapping over the K in the middle of the tummy.

"So that's Aria" Questioned Kim earning a nod from Rose.

"And Piper has got the P." Told Nathaniel.

"Both have a couple of them when they need to change the bodies"

"Sweet"

"The appetizers are on their way, please take your seats, ladies and gentlemen," Lila said walking out of the kitchen with two plates.

"Mmh," Said Adrien licking his lips and getting up from the couch along with the others.

"Can I stay five more minutes with Aria?" Asked Rose making Nathaniel chuckle.

"Later you can hold her again." Said Nathaniel walking up to the blonde. "She needs to rest"

"Can I feed her later, can I? Can I?" Asked Rose excitedly, making Nathaniel roll in eyes in amusement.

"Sure." Said Nathaniel. "Follow me to her room." The redhead said walking out of the living room to the corridor, while the others walked into another direction to a big dining room, which had a long, expandable table with fourteen chairs around it.

"Aren't we just ten?" Asked Juleka counting the chairs on the table.

"You probably forgot to count Nathaniel and Lila" Mentioned Luka standing beside his younger sister. "But they're still two more chairs thought"

"Maybe it's to look more complete?" Said Alix standing beside them looking for a place to seat. "We finish all table lines with chairs, even when we already have enough seats"

Minutes later all sat on the dinner table while Nathaniel's mother was handing out the tomato-mozzarella salad to the guests on the table.

"Isn't someone missing?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the empty chairs.

"Chloé is" Responded Lila. "She's in New York"

"I know that, but didn't we have a 14th person?"

"Well….right Kagami isn't here" Said Lila surprised. "She didn't say anything"

"Maybe she got stuck in traffic?" Said Mr. Rossi. "Usually happens to me, when I'm on the way home at this time"

"Who is Kagami?" Asked Marinette. "Her name seems familiar"

"She's our lawyer" Replied the young brunette. "Before we almost landed in a trap by buying another house, Chloé suggested us to visit her and she helped us through the judgment."

"What was the trap?" Asked Alix interested. "I heard about some people selling fake apartments on the internet"

"After we had signed the form and got the house, two weeks later we found out the house belonged to someone else and we found out, that we were tricked." Lila told her old commune mate.

"That was a mean streak."

"It sure was."

"Is this Kagami from Paris?" Asked Mrs. Agreste looking at the others.

"Her office is on the same road as the Trocadero" Replied Nathaniel sitting down vice versa to Lila.

"She used to go to the Lakanal high school on the other side of Paris" Said Lila.

"You're talking about Kagami Tsurugi from my old fencing class?" Asked Adrien. "She also was going to that school before"

"Yes I think that's her"

"Who's that?" Asked Marinette.

"We used to combat a lot together during fencing. She was really amazing at it" Said Adrien thinking about that time, making Marinette frown.

"I really miss some of our old class" Admitted Kim. "Even Mrs. Mendeleiev." Said the Vietnamese making the former students laugh.

"Two weeks ago I saw Mr. D'Argencourt at the mall and he asked me if I would let Emma enter into the fencing classes of him."

"What did you say?" Asked Alix.

"If Emma wants I would subscribe her into fencing lessons so that in the future she would join the academy"

"Are we going to wait with eating until she's here or can we start?" Asked Luka looking at Lila.

"I've got her phone number saved, I could try to call her" Offered Lila walking at the kitchen, then she came back with a smartphone in her hand, then she set it on call.

"Hello Kagami, it's Me, Lila Kurtzberg. I was wondering if you were actually coming to dinner like we had combined?" Asked Lila. "We're all sitting on the table? Sure no problem, take your time. See you later"

"And?" Asked Mr. Rossi.

"She has to go another way because there was an accident on the road, she was going." Explained the young mother. "But she doesn't mind if we start eating without her"

"Great." Said Adrien and Nathaniel at the same time, then Lila sat down on the table.

"Enjoy your meal" Wished Lila and all said the same to each other, then started to eat the Italian hors-d'oeuvre.

"Wait I forgot the sauce" Mentioned Lila while eating her salad, then Nathaniel got up and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm getting it, don't worry"

"Bring both sauces, if you don't mind" Requested Lila and Nathaniel came back with two sauce bottles and from behind Lila he pours out a bit Italian sauce over Lila's salad.

"Here you go, Mrs. Kurtzberg"

"Dork." Said Lila to her husband with a chuckle, then he walked to the next person to do the same.

"How has been the last few days with the babies?" Asked Marinette. "Is it going well?"

"My mother is here helping us, from time to time" Responded Lila. "Every two or three hours I need to feed both girls. They need their diaper change..."

"That's the worst part for me." Said Nathaniel making the others laugh.

"We've been managing it well so far" Responded Lila. "We had slept less the past days, but it will get better with the time"

"Until they get a bit older and start to crawl around the house and play, will be easier and fun." Told Adrien.

"Can't wait to see them drawing"

"Aww Nath." Said Rose along with Juleka. "They're sure as talented as you"

"We could hang their drawings on the fridge like my mother used to do" Suggested Nathaniel earning a nod from Lila.

"The other day Emma had drawn over an old design of mine I wanted to publish. I got mad at her first, then I had the idea to made a second copy on a wastepaper so that she could paint it too"

"She just loved your designs Marinette" Said Rose with a giggle.

"After all Emma didn't know, that it was for the work." Said Adrien.

"What do you mean?" Asked Marinette.

"If you had it left in the bureau rather than the living room, she probably wouldn't have used it in the first place"

"What do you want to tell me by that?" Asked Marinette raising her eyebrow making the others feel a bit awkward at the tension of the blue-haired girl.

"Nothing, I just said, that Emma wouldn't have mistaken your sheets for coloring pages if you didn't leave it there. No one expected, that she was going to draw on them" Explained Adrien. "I didn't mean to provoke you in anyway."

"Sorry, sorry" Apologized Marinette after realizing about the mistake. "Sorry, everyone. I'm feeling tense this past of days about the work and Adrien's termination from work"

"Did you get fired?" Asked Juleka as she was finished with the salad.

"Yeah" Responded Adrien swallowing a slice of tomato down. "The usual reason"

"The fangirls?" Asked Rose.

"Yeah" Responded the blonde man. "They keep interrupting me at work in many ways and that almost every day."

"That's mean." Said Luka.

"The bosses can't deal with this and my work gets delayed a lot through them and this is why I get fired again"

"How many times did this happen to you?" Asked Mr. Rossi, the father of Lila.

"Six or Seven times" Responded Adrien shoving his plate aside to Kim, followed by Juleka doing it to the Vietnamese too and they brought the plates to the end of the table, where Nathaniel sat.

"I hope you're still hungry, cause we made Flammekueche" Announced Lila picking up the plates, then Nathaniel grabbed her hands for her to not pick them up.

"No, no, no I do it." Said Nathaniel. "You still need to recover from the birth"

"Hello, this body didn't go through a Caesarian" Lila said annoyed at her husband.

"But your doctor said to not lift heavy things, come the less you carry the quicker you get better," Nathaniel informed the brunette making her roll her eyes in amusement.

"Alright, but I'm strong enough to bring the Flammekueche"

"Sure" Agreed Nathaniel carrying the plates into the kitchen, followed by his mother. Lila looked next to Juleka, where Kagami's salad was and walked towards the friend, then heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be Kagami" Said Rose smiling.

"Yeah." Said Lila walking out of the dining room.

Nathaniel and his mother brought from the kitchen two flat baking sheet with the flammekueche inside it and placed it on the table, almost a sheet of it away from the end of the table on each side so that everyone could get out a slice.

"I can bring the knife, if the slices should be bigger or not" Suggested Nathaniel.

"It's perfecto." Complimented Mrs. Rossi looking at the flammekueche.

"They're good Nathaniel, but you still could bring it, in case someone wants a smaller size" Suggested the sporty guy, earning a nod from the redhead which went back into the kitchen to get knives.

"And bring a fork or a spatula to get the slices off¨" Yelled Luka to Nathaniel.

"Thank you!" Shouted Nathaniel back.

Lila entered the dining room along with a bit shorter blue-haired woman with a white blouse and black trousers.

"I love bacon." Said Luka gazing at the flammekueche.

"Good afternoon everyone" Greeted the blue-haired woman.

"This is Kagami, the woman I talked about it before." Introduced Lila.

"Hello Kagami" Greeted the guests in a chorus.

"Look you can either sit down next to Juleka or to Rose" Suggested Lila the half dressed lawyer, which nodded and sat down next to Juleka.

"Hey is your mother by coincidence called Akiko Tsurugi?" Asked Lila's father looking at the woman with short hair.

"Yes, she is" Responded Kagami. "Lila told me, that you work in the same branch as my mother." Told the Japanese woman making the Italian man nod.

"Shall we wait, until you're done with the salad for the main meal or doesn't it mind if the others start?" Asked Alix looking at the lawyer.

"There's no need to wait for me, please move on"

"Great." Said Kim looking at the tableau with the flammkueche. Nathaniel passed by them placing a plate in front of them, including a spatula next to the main dish and the last plate he put it in front of Kagami.

"I leave it here." Said Nathaniel looking at Kagami, which smiled back at him and Nathaniel went back to his seat, where Lila was handing out a slice of the tart on the husband's plate, then took the second one handing it out to her mother.

"Are you going to take one by yourself or shall I…?" Asked Kim then Adrien picked up the spatula taking a slice out handing it to Marinette's plate.

"The gentleman on duty." Said Kim sarky while rolling his eyes. "Always serving the ladies first"

"That's how it should be done" Said Adrien giving the next piece to Alix, then the other one to Rose.

"Is there going to be a dessert after this?" Asked Rose. "I heard Marinette brought it"

"It's Kouglouf" Responded Adrien giving Juleka a slice.

"Oh Is it a cake?" Asked Rose earning a nod from the blonde. "Yummy"

"Shall I put the slice on your plate?" Asked Adrien looking at Kagami, which rolled her eyes at him.

"Sure if you don't mind" Responded Kagami taking the empty plate for Adrien to drop the slice on it. "Haven't seen you in a while, you look great"

"Thank you." Said Adrien. "Same about you. You look gorgeous" Complimented Adrien with a smile at the woman, making Marinette frown.

Kim noticed Marinette feeling bugged by Adrien's compliment then came in the way of Kagami looking up at Adrien.

"Hey after those times you lost your job, what are you going to do now?" Asked the black haired man.

"Look for another one." Responded Adrien. "Of course. I need to make money"

"You don't need to make money. You still have so much from modeling"

"Yes and Marinette earns a lot with her designs" Added Rose.

"You could stay at home and be more present for Emma like your mother did before. I can manage to make money to sustain us" Suggested Marinette.

"I know, but I would like to have my own job, do something for other people"

"You could help our daughter"

"I sure would love that honey, but I don't want her to have the same story I had when growing up with my father."

"She isn't going to, don't worry" Said Marinette cutting her flammekueche in small pieces.

"You could maybe stay at home for a year or two, then get a job?" Suggested Alix.

"Or work part-time" Suggested Mrs. Rossi. "The mornings you could be working and the rest of the day you were home"

"This sure is a great idea, but it would turn out boring" Admitted Adrien.

"Just like our job." Said Alix.

"Don't want to be rude, but not all jobs are that boring" Added Kagami.

"Attending clients wasn't boring. I loved to help the people. Many are thankful for our help and our knowledge" Explained Adrien.

"This sure is something I love about my job." Said Kagami making Adrien smile and Marinette jealous.

"Sure, but nobody asked you anything" Said Marinette shocking the others.

"Excuse me?" Asked Kagami surprised at the other woman's behavior.

"Oh oh." Said Nathaniel as the lawyer got provoked by the fashion designer.

"This is getting interesting" Said Luka making Lila chuckle.

"For what was that Marinette?" Asked Adrien looking stern at his wife. "She had just agreed with my option."

"Hey guys, calm down we could wake up the babies" Mentioned Alix looking at the couple.

"Yeah" Agreed Juleka.

"I'm going to check them out" Said Rose leaving the table followed by Juleka.

"Me too"

"Uhm...shall I head the girls?" Asked Nathaniel looking at his wife, which shook her head.

"Later" Replied Mrs. Kurtzberg.

"Hey did you guys see Edward and Sakura's wedding?" Asked Kim. "It was beautiful" Said Kim faking a smile while giving his thumbs up.

"I saw" Added Luka. "Beautiful it was"

"Yeah it was, I know" Said Marinette and Nathaniel's mother grabbed Marinette on the shoulder, then the blue-haired woman looked at the raven-haired woman.

"Eat your meal before it gets cold" Suggested the woman and Marinette sat back on her chair with a sigh.

"Right I'm sorry" Said Marinette and the others started to eat again, yet feeling a bit odd, due to the tense, that was caused. Marinette glared at Kagami, which took her plate with the main dish to herself and started to cut a bit off the slice to eat. Lila looked at Nathaniel shrugging her shoulders and kept eating the diner along with the others enjoying the Alsatian specialty.

* * *

After almost everyone was gone Lila was inside the room from the babies watching Mrs. Rossi and Nathaniel changing the diapers of the twins. Kagami observed the babies being taken care off and looked at Lila, which looked neutral.

"You're alright?" Asked Kagami looking at the brunette.

"I was thinking about before as Marinette had acted rudely before" Lila explained the lawyer. "She has never been like that"

"I don't know it either"

"She's actually got like me easily jealous, but I never thought she would act like this"

"She had her reasons." Said Kagami. "But this doesn't matter now"

"Okay." Said Lila looking at her husband putting the new diaper around the baby.

"I've gotta go Lila. Thank you for the invitation" Said Kagami.

"No problem, wished it would have been less….uh catastrophic"

"It's okay Lila, it's not your fault." Said Kagami petting her on the shoulder. "Have a nice night"

"Same to you." Said Lila seeing Kagami leaving the room, where only Lila stood back along with her mother and her husband.

Mrs. Rossi walked beside her daughter passing her hand on the cheek.

"I'm going to bed"

"Sure, I and Nathaniel are going later." Said Lila giving her mother a peck on the cheek, then walked to Nathaniel, who had lied down his daughter and placed her arm behind him.

"It's getting better" Whispered Lila.

"Yeah" Replied Nathaniel quiet. "The evening didn't go well as planned"

"Yup"

"Yeah" Replied Nathaniel looking along with his wife at the babies, which had their eyes closed. Nathaniel yawned and looked back at Lila, which kept looking at the two bundle of joy napping in their cradle. "You're staying awake?" Questioned the redhead.

"I'll be going to bed too." Lila said followed by a smile, she gave by looking at the newborns. "I'm just so happy, that we were able to put such a precious treasure to the world"

"Couldn't agree more." Said Nathaniel leaning his forehead on Lila's smiling with delight. "Let's get some rest pumpkin" Suggested Nathaniel earning a nod from the wife and both walked out together of the room, going towards to their own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: Aria and Piper Kurtzberg are the Oc's of Sunshine Story.**

 **The Lila calling her kids "kits" either was my idea or Sunshine** Story's **. I forgot it, when it started, just know it was already there :P**

A few months later after Lila had given labor to two girls, the girls were now a little bigger and could now crawl all around the house and play. Nathaniel and Lila Kurtzberg managed to take care of the twins through the growth and understand better, what they needed to feel better again.

Nathaniel had passed always beside an animal shelter every day he came from work and one day he stopped there and decided to adopt a kitten to surprise Lila and the kids.

* * *

At the manor of the Agreste's, Adrien walked at the door of the entrance and opened the door to meet there Nathaniel Kurtzberg holding on his hands a black kitten with white paws and chest.

"Good Afternoon Nate" Greeted Adrien. "What's with the kitten there?"

"Hi Adrien, well it was supposed to be part of the Kurtzberg family, but Lila just happened to develop an allergy to the kitten and I don't want to bring it back to the shelter and wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind to keep him"

"Well Emma sort of has always wished to have a cat, so I guess he can stay here," Said Adrien picking the kitten up from Nathaniel's hands, then the kitten leaned his head on Adrien's shirt petting his head on there showing the blonde affection. "Aww he likes me," Adrien said pulling the kitten a bit closer to his face for a cuddle while listening to the kitten's purring.

"You can also give the kitten a name, we were supposed to call him Nero, but he's still young and can get used to a new one"

"Hmm," Said Adrien looking at his kitten. "I'm gonna name him Plagg. Like my previous kwami"

"Cute, I miss Duusu"

"Know how you feel" Replied Adrien. "He was the only one I could talk about every single thing I could not talk to Nino or my father"

"If Dusuu and Trixx weren't present at Ana trying to make me look like I was someone unfaithful, Lila and I wouldn't be married today or even have our own family"

"Who knows, maybe you two would have ended up together in another way"

"I don't know it"

"Well….hey you're still here, get in and have something to drink" Offered Adrien walking into the mansion towards the kitchen followed by the redhead. "I've got water, lemonade, juice, coke, and freshly pressed orange juice"

"Water is fine" Responded Nathaniel and Adrien took two glasses out and stuck them in the compartment of the door, then pressed the button holding it to fill the two glasses with water.

"There you go" Said Adrien handing Nathaniel the glass, then placed the kitten on the table and took a small cereal bowl out of the cupboards and filled it with a bit of milk for him to drink.

"Be careful with his diet" Said Nathaniel making Adrien laugh.

"Sure I am" Replied Adrien. "How are Piper and Aria doing?"

"They're alright, they've been teething the last couple of days. The teeth are growing now and we gave the two a gel the pharmacy suggested us to put on their gums while the teething."

"Oh yes I know that"

"The gel seems to help Aria more, than Piper. Piper still cries about the pain and usually causes Aria to cry too, which makes it more complicated again"

"Have you tried to massage their gums with a finger?" Asked Adrien. "Marinette's mother used to do that on Marinette and Emma with chamomile tea to alleviate the pain"

"Nope, we haven't" Responded Nathaniel. "I tell it Lila and try it together with her and see if it works"

"Sage tea also works too, according to the internet"

"Great thank you," Said Nathaniel.

"Great, that I could help"

"Yeah," Said Nathaniel looking around the kitchen, then remembered something. "Hey, how's Marinette doing now?" Asked Nathaniel making Adrien sigh.

"Marinette isn't the same person she used to be when she started to her own clothing line"

"Is it because at that time, she acted all weird during the dinner at my house?" Asked Nathaniel wondering, why Adrien is talking about it.

"No, it's more that we've been having a lot of arguments lately. We already don't see each other so often, because of the work and I just feel useless, when I have to stay at home looking for Emma the whole day when I could also be out there earning money."

"Why don't you tell Marinette you would like to work?"

"I did, but she says that I don't need to go work because we both still have enough money for the future and as long as her brand keeps making money we won't have any trouble"

"Oh okay," Nathaniel replied neutral looking at the blonde, then changed the topic as Adrien seemed like he wasn't really interested in continuing this conversation. "Where are your parents?" Asked Nathaniel. "I haven't seen them yet?"

"They went to Thailand" Responded Adrien. "They're both spending the time together and visit places, they always wanted to"

"That's great for them"

"Yeah, they deserve after all the situations we passed during mom's disappearance"

"Sure man" The redhead agreed with the former model finishing his drink. "Look I gotta go. I'm going to pass by the new Asian shop at the end of the road and see if they have tea"

"Sure it's fine and thanks for the kitten," Said Adrien looking at the kitten, which lied in front of the bowl taking a nap. "I organize later for the kitten any toys and other objects he needs like a sandbox"

"Great see you someday"

"Bye," Said the blonde waving at his friend, which left the house from the entrance he came before.

* * *

In the evening Lila sat together with Nathaniel inside their children's room. Nathaniel held the short haired brunette toddler in his arms, which was sobbing into her father's arms.

"You still got ouchie?" Asked Nathaniel at the toddler, which pouted at him gazing up at him with big wide eyes. "Piper listen you gotta open your mouth for daddy. Daddy's gonna do a special massage for your boo-boo to go away. Will you make this favor to daddy?" Asked the redhead earning a nod from the turquoise eyed girl. Nathaniel dipped his index finger into a teacup, then introduced it into the mouth of the girl passing it on the gum, rubbing it forward and backward, making the girl wrap his face and slap Nathaniel's hand away, starting to cry.

"Did daddy hurt you?" Asked Nathaniel looking upset at his daughter.

"Maybe you rubbed a bit too harsh," Said Lila picking up the redheaded toddler Aria and sat down next to him, dunking her forefinger in the tea and held it in front of Aria's face.

"Aria, say Ah to mama," Asked Lila and the toddler with the same green eyes as Lila opened her mouth and Lila placed her finger on Aria's gums, then rubbed it carefully with the liquid. Aria chuckled causing Lila to smile and keeping the slow movements on the gums of the redheaded girl.

"Great" Complimented Nathaniel dipping his finger into the liquid again, then held it in front of Piper making her frown. "Daddy Is going to do it slowly, like mommy" Nathaniel promised and Piper crossed her arms looking away from her father. "Come on Piper, I'll do it very slowly, if I hurt you, you can slap me again"

"Nathy give me Piper and you can handle Aria" Suggested Lila her husband, which then received from Lila Aria in his arms and Lila grabbed Piper from behind tickling her on the sides of her body, making her laugh.

"Mama Volpe is going to eat you! Yum! Yum! Yum!" Lila expressed playfully pressing her lips on the girls' face while making eating noises. Piper laughed enjoying her mother being silly, then Lila lied Piper on her arms petting her gently on Piper's forehead.

Aria chewed on Nathaniel's index finger, making him chuckle at the tickle it was causing him.

"You're tickling me little lady," Nathaniel said then observed his wife massaging Piper's gums, which the young girl didn't really enjoy it to 100%,. but didn't slap the mother away like before she did with her father. Nathaniel smiled at seeing Lila being all playful with the eldest twin. Nathaniel grabbed Aria and lied down on his back sharing kisses all over Aria's face, making her laugh. Lila got up from the ground with her laughing toddler, which yawned after having played with Lila and the mother gave Piper a peck on her nose.

Minutes later Lila and Nathaniel stood with their girls in their arms feeding them with a bottle of warm milk, which they happily drank. Lila smiled at seeing Piper in her arms enjoying the warmth of the drink, then rolled her eyes at her husband, which babbled at Aria baby talk, making Lila rolled her eyes amorously away from the redhead and lied the baby back into the cradle, seconds later followed by Nathaniel, which kissed Aria on the forehead, wishing her sweet dreams afterward he gazed at both daughters closing their eyes to attempting to rest, making both parents happy. Lila embraced her husband from the side, leaning her head on his cheek.

"You're doing such a great job Nathaniel" Whispered Lila. "I told you, you would be a great dad" Complimented Lila making Nathaniel blush sheepishly.

"Thank you," Said Nathaniel placing his arm around Lila's waist, followed by the woman kissing him on the lips.

"Nath, you know since the kits are sleeping, we could have some fun together" Suggested Lila looking flirty at her husband, which nodded at her idea.

"Good," Said Nathaniel and Lila jumped on his arms, shrieking him but he managed to hold her in his arms, then she placed her arms around him holding tight on him, after this, she got carried out of the room leaving the two toddlers sleeping in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: Aria and Piper Kurtzberg are the Oc's of Sunshine Story.**

Two days later Adrien got invited to work at the Louvre for a few days after he having applied to the job. Adrien was at the part of the superheroes together with Alix's brother at the statue of Queen Bee cleaning the dust off the figure while both stood on a ladder, one of each side.

"I'm done with my part Jalil," Said Adrien looking down at the brown haired man under him.

"Good, I'm almost done, then you can climb them down," Said Jalil rubbing with a cloth on the foot of the superheroine, afterward he was finished and helped Adrien closing the ladder.

"Usually you would have to do that alone, but because you're not a staff member yet and this usually takes a lot of time to do I helped you" Explained the brunette. "Now you got time the rest of the day to clean the canvas, the various smaller statues of the heroes and the vitrines. Later we check out together the groups, that ordered a tour around the museum"

"Sure," Said Adrien.

"If you need something or have questions, you got our phone there with you, so you can call me or Mr. Kubdel"

"Sure thank you," Said Adrien and Jalil made his way back into another exhibition hall leaving the blonde by himself.

Adrien looked around the hall for the many valuable objects, that were inside the hall and Adrien made his way to the statues, then stopped by the statue of Volpina, which seemed to Adrien to be the tallest due to the long fox ears and foxtail. The statue of the fox miraculous holder held on the hands a flute up to the air while holding the other ending at the lips as she was playing on it. At the block off with the red cordon, it hangs a sign displaying a pictogram showing a finger touching on the bottom Volpina had, where the belly of the statue is. Adrien wondered, what the button would do and pressed on the button on Volpina's stomach making it doing a short music coming from the flute and building on the end of the flute a hologram saying _hello._ After the hologram disappeared again he pressed on it again, displaying another hologram, but this time it was an illusion of herself.

"Cool," Adrien said then walked back to the other statue picking up the ladder, then made his way back to the fox heroine statue placing it next to her and climbed it up to start ribbing with his rag on Volpina's ears.

In the hall entered two teenager girls looking around the hall of the superheroes, then saw Adrien by the Volpina statue doing his job, making the two girls smile excitedly.

"Ahh!" Cried the girls running towards Adrien. Adrien had heard the girl, then sighed about it and climbed them down, to get admired by the two girls.

"Hey girls listen I know you are fans of me and sure want an autograph of me or two, but would you two come and pass by at 4 or 5 am?" Suggested Adrien. "I'm working and I can't give up always time from the work for this"

"Please Adrien, we just want a single picture with you" Wished one of the black haired girls.

"Please only that and we won't bother you anymore," Said the second girl, making Adrien roll his eyes.

"Ugh" Said Adrien annoyed and he got from one of the girls the handy case and a marker to sign his name on it. The second girl her phone rang, thereafter the owner of the phone attended it.

"Hello Bianca you can't believe, who I met in the superhero exhibition….Adrien Agreste!" Announced the girls squealing along with the other girl on the other side of the communication device. Adrien sighed again looking at the girl, that received the phone call.

"Please tell me, she's the only fangirl beside you two"

"You kidding my whole class is a big fan of you Mr. Agreste. "Announced that girl.

"Oh no" Replied Adrien tragic, then a group of girls ran into the exhibition towards Adrien, making him swallow hard at the situation.

"Adrien, Adrien, Adrien, Adrien, Adrien!" Cried the girls around the blonde man giving him hugs, petting, and kisses all over him, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Girls stop this" Demanded Adrien pushing the girls away from him, but they kept and kept surrounding him making it harder for him to get out of there.

"Give me an autograph," Asked a girl in the crowd.

"Can we make a selfie?"

"Yeah me too"

"Me too!"

"Me too"!

All fangirls whined at Adrien wanting from him things, next Jalil appeared running towards the crowd followed by his father and two securities, which packed the girls from behind and pulled them away from Adrien.

"Girls hands off Adrien, he's a human being, not a masterpiece," Mr Kubdel told the girls, which were accompanied away by Jalil and the two securities forcefully. Adrien observed the girls leaving the room, then he looked up at Alix's father, which glared down at him.

"I'm sorry about this Mr. Kubdel. I didn't want this to happen"

"I know Adrien" Replied Jalil's father and sighed. "Listen I know you can't change this with the popularity or decide when exactly fangirls like this should appear or not."

"I really want to just have a normal day like everyone else here, but it just keeps occurring this trouble with the fans"

"You're a great guy Adrien, look I know you probably got this a lot everywhere you worked now, but with this fangirls running every day into the museum, just because of you...it's not exactly what we need"

"Of course" Said Adrien disappointed.

"If you really need a job, the best for you would be going back to modeling or maybe do other things, where people are highly celebrated like playing soccer for any club here or anything alike"

"Maybe that's my only choice" Replied Adrien. "Tried various jobs and branches and I'm just unlucky with all these fans"

"Why didn't you stay working at the Commercial Branche working at computers?"

"It was tedious" Responded Adrien. "I just did my apprenticeship there, cause it would give me more chances for further education"

"Why didn't you keep studying?"

"I don't know, Emma was born and it would be much complicated to hold my studies along with dealing with the family needs"

"Okay"

"Look I going to make it like that. I will model again for my father like I did before and in the time I am free of Emma's duties I look for an athletic career or music related one"

"Sounds like a good plan, but therefore you need to work a lot on your skills so that you get a chance at something"

"Yes, I need it," Said Adrien. "Thank you for the suggestion Mr. Kubdel"

"No problem my boy, I wish you my best of luck to you" Wished Mr. Kubdel. "If you don't mind pass by my son to give him the phone and the locker's keys back"

"Sure I do. Goodbye" Said Adrien walking away from the brown-haired man.

* * *

Lila and Nathaniel Kurtzberg sat in the living room together watching TV. Lila had her head lying on Nathaniel's lap looking towards the TV screen seeing the movie, that was airing.

"I wouldn't expect teething being that painful to the kids"

"But it is," Lila said at her husband. "The next couple of weeks we will have to deal with it, but it's more bearable when we are together in this"

"I couldn't imagine anyone else doing that with me"

"Was that supposed to be a pickup line?"

"Uh no, but I'm glad to be taking care of them with you. That's what I wanted to say"

"So am I with you"

"We haven't had spent any more time together since our kids were born. You know like going out on a date, having a dinner or going to the cinema"

"Yes….hey you know what we could do?" Asked Lila lifting up her head at Nathaniel. "We could ask Rose and Juleka to take care of Piper and Aria, then go out for a dinner together"

"If they don't mind, would be nice"

"We could go and eat Sushi?" Suggested Lila to Nathaniel, which groaned.

"You don't like Sushi?" Asked Lila surprised.

"The seaweed tastes awful to me" Nathaniel admitted making Lila laugh.

"Okay, we could try something else there like Ramen or Tempura" Suggested the brunette.

"I would like to try those fried shrimps they bread before like the schnitzel"

"I think that was Tempura if I'm not wrong"

"Mmh" Nathaniel said licking his lips, making Lila giggle.

"I'm hungry too Nath, what about popcorn?" Asked Lila. "We're watching a movie after all?"

"I'm on it," Said Nathaniel followed by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Asked Lila getting up from the couch.

"I don't know" Responded Nathaniel. "My mom is at work so far I know"

"We will see" Said Lila walking at the corridor, where the entrance is and opened the door to see a redheaded, more older man in front of her with short hair and very short beard looking at Lila.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?" Asked Lila.

"My name's David Kurtzberg" Introduced the man. "I'm looking for my son, Nathaniel Kurtzberg"

"Uh…..Nathaniel" Called Lila. "There's some man claiming to be your father," Lila said and Nathaniel came from the living room confused at Lila's information then shrieked at the sight of the man.

"Do I know you?" Asked Nathaniel standing behind Lila.

"You don't remember, because when I was still there you were a baby," Said David. "Even when I left you and your mother you were still young"

"You left me and my mom at some strange service area with no car!" Shouted Nathaniel angry.

"Shh calm down sweetie," Lila said holding Nathaniel back. "Let him explain his story before it ends up being a history"

"Listen son I know you're mad at me about having dumped you and your mother back there, but you know I was young and naive. I wasn't ready for the fatherhood, but hours after I did that I have regretted it. I went back and you two weren't there anymore"

"It was because my mother's dad picked us up!"

"What I did was terrible son, but now that I finally know, where you are I wanted to tell you that. I wanted to meet you, see how you doing, what kind of man you turned out to be" Told David while Nathaniel listened to his conversation cooling down. "I can't believe I missed so much in your life. Your childhood, your puberty, several girls' heart you broke..." Said David making Lila chuckle at the thought.

"I never played with a girl's feelings"

"You mother taught you well," Said David. "Even without my presence"

"What do you want?" Asked Nathaniel again.

"Son, I've been looking around the country to find you and now that I found you I just want to spend time with you. Do everything I couldn't do, when I was younger. Be a more present dad"

"It doesn't erase, what you did to me and my mom," Said Nathaniel turning around his back to him.

"Nathaniel" Called his father. "Listen I know I made a big mistake back in the past, but I saw that it was the worst thing I did in my life. Could you give your old man one single chance?" Pleaded Kurtzberg senior his son.

Nathaniel sighed and rolled his eyes at Lila, which observed Nathaniel's tough decision.

"I'm feeling a bit leery, but he's your father you have to decide that," Lila said at Nathaniel, which turned around at Mr. Kurtzberg showing him his hand for peace. David embraced his son hard, shrieking him at the strength of the man, then smiled and accepted the hug of the bit taller guy.

Lila smiled at the two, then heard from the babyphone they had set in the living room one of the toddler's crying.

"Nath I be up in the room. One of the girl is crying" Said Lila walking up the stairs, leaving the two redheads down.

"Two girls?" Asked David questioningly.

"A few months ago I became a father of twins," Told Nathaniel getting hit on the back by his father. "Ouch!"

"Wow, you did a great job there"

"Yeah, I know" Said Nathaniel while rolling his eyes. "Every guy has said that to me"

"And your wife, you haven't introduced her yet."

"Oh that's Lila" Responded Nathaniel. "Lila Rossi….I mean Kurtzberg"

"She seems to be amazing"

"She really is amazing dad," Nathaniel said with a loving sigh. "That today I and her would be living together and raising our own children seemed like something, that wouldn't ever happen, but…..it did," Said Nathaniel earning a pet on his shoulder.

"Come, show me around, I'd like to know how you're living right now"

"Sure get in" Invited Nathaniel his father into the house closing the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: Aria and Piper Kurtzberg are the Oc's of Sunshine Story.**

 **Listen I made a mistake in the last chapter. Technically Nathaniel's dad shouldn't be called Mr. Kurtzberg, cause since his parents never married at the time he was young in the previous fics and Kurtzberg is the maiden name of Nathaniel's mother. I changed Nathaniel's name to David Connard, on another day I will go re-edit the latter chapter and change his name.**

Adrien and Marinette were having dinner together and sitting at the end of the one side of the table eating French toast.

"Today already in the morning fangirls got into the museum to ruin my chances to get the job," Adrien told his wife, which sat next to him.

"Again?" Asked Marinette and Adrien nodded.

"Yeah, you know it's pretty difficult with the fangirls since my bodyguard isn't often around as he used to be"

"Adrien maybe it's the best if you just stayed at home if this silly fangirls won't stop running behind you"

"I still want to have a job Marinette."

"But how, if you keep getting fired, because of the fangirls?"

"I'm going to do, what Mr. Kubdel suggested me" Responded the blonde man. "I'm going to work again for my father as a model like I used to" Explained the Frenchman.

"You can't get back to modeling." Told Marinette. "The fangirls will be even crazier and there will be more fangirls, once you start again with it."

"That's the only thing I can do since I can't ever get rid of them. Not even Wayhem and he's the same age as us"

"But it can get worse, what if they follow you home and manage to get into the house?"

"It's impossible" Responded Adrien. "The gate is always closed, it only opens, when Nathalie allows it"

"What if…."

"Can you stop that?" Asked Adrien.

"What?"

"Controlling me!" Shouted Adrien. "I feel like a prisoner"

"How am I treating you like a prisoner?" Asked Marinette outrageous.

"You're almost treating me the same way my father did when I was younger!"

"What?!" Shouted Marinette. "You got to be kidding me"

"You're being silly about this situation with the fangirls. What can I do? That's just the way it is, I can't change them"

"It won't also change if you get back to modeling!"

"Marinette, please stop being jealous. There is no need for that"

"I'm not jealous!" Cried Marinette mad at her husband, making frown his eyebrows.

"Marinette we've been together for almost 6 years, why don't you trust me the same way I trust you?"

"But I do trust you!"

"If you would trust me, you wouldn't be playing a theater like this"

"Who's playing a theater?" Asked Marinette raising an eyebrow making Adrien sigh.

"It's not working out Marinette," Said the blonde causing Marinette to tilt her head still salty about their argument. "Marinette, I've tried to talk with you about it, but it seems, that you can't handle this" Explained the blonde his wife. "Marinette, I want the divorce" Announced Adrien to the bluenette's dismay.

"No Adrien, you can't ask me for the divorce"

"I can well ask for it. I can't stand all this if you can't change, if you can't accept me having a job or model for my dad like I used to do. I don't feel good in this marriage and someone has to do something."

"And our daughter? What about Emma? Will you leave her with me for good?" Asked Marinette then looked behind Adrien Emma looking from behind the wall at the two with teary eyes. Adrien looked behind himself to see his daughter.

"Emma" Said Adrien and the little girl ran away from the bow. "Emma!" Shouted Adrien running behind the girl and at the long hall, he lost the sight of the young lady. "Emma?" Asked Adrien.

Nathalie came out from the atelier and saw Adrien looking up at the stairs.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Nathalie looking at Adrien.

"Emma caught me fighting with her mother" Responded Adrien. "Can you go and see her?" Asked Adrien earning a nod from the raven-haired woman.

"I'm on it" Responded Nathalie walking the stairs up.

"See?" Said Marinette looking serious at Adrien.

"I'm going out and get some fresh air," Said Adrien walking at the exit and leaving the manor without any more words.

"Leave!" Shouted Marinette after he closed the door, then from her eyes, teardrops run her cheeks down to the neck, feeling blue about, where her argument with Adrien has come.

* * *

At the home of the Kurtzberg's Lila sat in the room of the twins feeding the red-headed toddler with a bottle of milk while Nathaniel was putting on a new diaper on the sibling of Aria. Nathaniel's father stood in the room watching the two taking care of his grandchildren.

"When Luka was a toddler he had to wear the most expensive diapers from the store, due some allergy he got from it," Told Nathaniel to Lila.

"My nonna said the same about me and my mother"

"Really? I didn't know"

"It wasn't a big problem for me, since my mother was rich, except for nonna"

"And you didn't have this Nathaniel?" Asked his father looking at Nathaniel.

"Nope" Responded the redhead.

"His skin is smooth as silk," Lila said making Nathaniel turn red.

"Lila!"

"It's the truth" Lila explained. "And you know _love it"_

"Yeah," Nathaniel said taking Aria in his arms. "Did you already have dinner or not?"

"No, I'm fine" Responded David.

"We don't mind it Mr. Connard" Added Lila looking at her father-in-law while feeding her daughter.

"Okay, why not" Responded Nathaniel's father and his son placed Aria inside her bed, then gave her the teething ring from the cradle, which she grabbed with joy and started to bite on it.

"Aww" The father replied smiling at the toddler.

"Nathy can you go down and finish the dinner?" Questioned Lila her husband."I'll just have to finish here with Piper"

"Sure, of course," Nathaniel said with a wink.

"Dork," Lila said with a chuckle at his silly wink, then Nathaniel walked out of the room followed by his father and his smartphone started to ring.

"Who could that be?" Asked Nathaniel taking his phone out to see Adrien Agreste's phone number.

"Hello Adrien" Greeted Nathaniel.

" _Hey Nathaniel sorry for bothering you so late, but I need your help"_

"Uh sure, what do you need?"

" _I want to get divorced from Marinette and I need to talk with someone, who knows about the laws, mostly about the custody of Emma"_

"You want to get divorced from Marinette?" Asked Nathaniel surprised. "Why, what happened?"

" _I tell it you another time of the day. First I need to know, if you can suggest me, someone, to_ _tell me about the procedure"_

"I don't know, I ask Lila" Said Nathaniel taking the phone off his ear. "Pumpkin, Adrien wants to know, if we know somebody, that knows about the laws and explains him, what happens during the divorce," Nathaniel said and Lila came from the room.

"Why does he want to know that?" Asked Lila bewildered.

"He said he wants the divorce, but needs more information about the further cases related to it"

"I could give him Kagami's number from the office. She might be able to help him and if he needs a lawyer, she can help him too"

"I ask him," Said Nathaniel putting his phone back on his ear. "Lila has Kagami's phone number. She's a lawyer and she knows a lot about the various laws we have. If you want we can give you her number."

" _I could try yes"_

"Lila went to look for it. Might take a little while"

" _You can message me her number if you don't mind"_

"Sure no problem," Said Nathaniel. "Are you home with Marinette or…."

" _Before I had called Nino, but he was at work and couldn't respond to my questions"_

"Oh"

" _I'll try later or tomorrow to call your lawyer. Thanks man"_

"No problem. I hope everything will work out" Said Nathaniel and Adrien turned the phone off.

"Who's Adrien?" Asked David looking at his son.

"An old friend of mine" Responded the redhead. "He's going to divorce"

"Oh"

"Come down, it's time to dinner," Nathaniel said and heard one of the twins crying. "Go down, I will see, who's crying," Nathaniel told his father making his way back to the room and David walked the corridor along passing by the room of Nathaniel and his wife, then saw the brunette standing in front of a large closet looking into a small open safe for something.

Nathaniel's father observed Lila pulling out an octagonal chest out, then she blew the amount of dust it had on it and opened the cover to look at the seven miraculouses of the former superheroes, that used to protect Paris. David's eyes wide in amazement as he recognized the magic accessories. Lila placed the box back into the safe, closing the door and getting up from the bottom to see her father-in-law standing at the entrance looking at her.

"You looking for something?" Asked Lila crossing her arms.

"No,no,no...I...just was looking at this room. It looks nice" David said a bit nervously.

"It looks like a bedroom should look like"

"I'll be going down" Said David leaving the bedroom quickly, leaving a warily young mother back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: Aria and Piper Kurtzberg are the Oc's of Sunshine Story.**

The next day Adrien lied inside the family SUV sleeping on the driver seat, which was adjusted down, so he could have it more comfortable. Someone's hand knocked on the window of the car, making Adrien wrinkle his nose and turn around to the opposite side of where the person had knocked. The person knocked on the door again now waking up the blonde man, which looked at the window to see a police officer standing there looking at him.

"Oh no," Said Adrien sitting up followed by rotating a wheel next to his seat to pull the back of the seat up. Adrien opened the window and greeted the policeman.

"Good morning Officer" Greeted Adrien.

"Monsieur Agreste, are you aware, that it is forbidden to overnight in a vehicle at parking spot outside your house?" Asked the policeman turning Adrien neutral.

"I am, but I was tired last night and slept here for a few hours"

"It's 9 in the morning and the previous patrol already saw your car at one in the morning, so I have no choice to give you a ticket," Said the police officer writing down a ticket, then gave it to Adrien.

"1500 Euros?" Asked Adrien shocked.

"500 Euros more for questioning my job," The agent said handing the blonde another ticket.

"Alright I think I'm going to make my way back," Said Adrien putting the seatbelt and pressing the engine button, then drove away from the park leaving the police agent back.

"Ugh, I need my coffee," Adrien said yawning as he steered the SUV on the Champs d' Elysee passing by a fast food store and turned left to the entrance of the parking spot of the building. Adrien stopped by a row with two parked cars with a free park between them.

"Come on buddy, do this for me," Said Adrien pressing the P button under the navigation board to turn the park pilot on, then the car drove back slowly into the free spot diagonally. Adrien observed on the navigation screen the camera showing the back view from the mirage behind him, then heard the car do a short beep, demanding him to switch the shift and Adrien moved the lever to the letter D and the white SUV, that stood straight in the lines taxed a bit forward and gave Adrien another information, warning the park pilot had just turned off.

Adrien turned the engine off, following by pressing the handbrake button to brake the car and left the vehicle, making his way into the fast food local, then got into the building to the cashier.

"Good morning, what would you like to have sir?" Asked a middle-aged woman.

"One coffee and a ham-cheese toast" Ordered Adrien.

"Is this all?" Asked the woman earning a nod from the blonde. "8.94 Euros"

"Sure," Said Adrien taking from his wallet a bankcard and introduced it into the card reader, after that he introduced his code and the device accept the card, which Adrien then took back as his payment was validated.

He received his order on a tray, then he sat down on the closest table, then took a sip of his drink followed by a bite on his toast.

Adrien picked up his smartphone from his pocket to see many unread emails and missed calls of Marinette, making him sigh.

"Should I really do that?" Asked the green-eyed man himself at seeing the messages of his wife. Adrien bit on his toast again then scrolled down on his messages and found a message from Lila Kurtzberg with a phone number.

"That must be the phone number for a lawyer," Adrien thought and opened the message.

" _Good evening Adrien, I've heard about you and Marinette yesterday. I only have Kagami's number, but I can only suggest her service to you. She even solved the hardest cases better than anyone else! In the office there are also other lawyers, if you prefer to choose someone else. Here's the address to the office: www,avocatsdegreuze,fr._

"I better check out, if there's a free date for me to go" Said Adrien to himself opening the link, watching his screen load as he was entering into the site.

* * *

At the Kurtzberg's Lila, Nathaniel and David sat in the dining room eating breakfast together.

"I'm currently signed in a casting for a TV show and I have to wait for the day" Lila explained Nathaniel's father.

"What is the TV show about it?" Questioned David while eating a croissant.

"It's about five girls from different countries, that live together in a commune. It's a comedy show." Explained Lila followed by drinking from her cup of coffee. "We'll find out soon more about it when I have the luck to get the role"

"You will Lila. You're good" Complimented Nathaniel making his wife smile.

"You're sweet"

"What are you going to do today at the work son?" Asked David looking at the redhead.

"I don't know" Responded the son. "I usually know it, when I start"

"It's not the same every day?"

"Variates"

"Okay"

"One of the following days someone has to renew the colors of the statue of the superheroes in the heroes' exhibit."

"Great" Said David along with Lila.

"Oh a few months ago as Lila was still carrying the kids in her belly, two or three superheroes were there one day giving out autographs and doing pictures with the fans for a day," Told Nathaniel. " We couldn't be present, cause we were busy, we used to be superheroes..."

"Nath!" Warned Lila as Nathaniel revealed this information.

"In my self-drawn comic books I've been wanting to save...self...sale, since I was a kid"

"I know, that you two used to be superheroes. It was shown on TV once or twice" Pointed Lila's father in law out. "Don't need to panic about it"

"S...sure" Replied Nathaniel embarrassed.

"Are you still doing this hero work or not?" Asked David. "I haven't seen you guys on TV"

"We stopped after Hawk Moth was taken down years ago. Otherwise, we used it once, as someone had found a missing miraculous and harming Paris once again"

"Do you still have them?" Asked David. "I always wanted to know, how they look like"

"Well..."

"We gave them the person back, that handed us them to protect the city" Lied Lila.

"But he gave it back to Adrien after..." Nathaniel was saying, then stopped as Lila moved her index finder and thumb in front of her lips, like she was closing a zipper.

"Okay I was just wondering. It's fine" David said.

"I...oh I should really head to the work" Said Nathaniel getting up and leaving the room. "See you two later"

"Bye Nathy" Said Lila then noted Nathaniel left the car keys on the table, then wide her eyes and snapped them, running behind the man. "Nath you forgot your keys" Announced the brunette seeing the redhead opening the door, looking at the Italian running towards him.

"Oh thanks" Said Nathaniel picking the keys from Lila's hands.

"Have a great day at work" Wished Lila kissing him on the lips.

"Thanks and...uh why did you not tell we had the miraculouses?" Asked Nathaniel quieter as before.

"He has been staring yesterday at the safe, where we keep them and I feel, that he's only here to get them away from us"

"No Lila you must be crazy. How could he know we have them here?"

"I don't know, but that he appeared here outta nowhere telling you, that he's your father and has been looking his whole life for you just seems a little impossible"

"I think this is more a coincidence. If he really was behind them, why would he exactly choose us to look for the miraculouses and not Adrien or Chloè?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm wrong and just overthinking a little"

"Trust me Lila. He's not a criminal or anything, that wants to steal anything from us"

You're right" The brunette said earning a kiss on her cheek from the Jewish man. "See you later, pumpkin"

"Bye and drive careful" Said Lila waving at Nathaniel, smiling lovely as he went to the SUV, that stood outside of the garage.

* * *

Adrien was inside a building standing in front of a door with the word _advocats_ waiting until someone would open the door. The door got open and a dark gray-haired man opened the door, looking at Adrien.

"Oh, you're Adrien Agreste. Welcome!" Greeted the man in a dark suit.

"H...hey" Greeted Adrien. "A friend of mine suggested me to go here since I'm looking for a lawyer. Is anyone of them here available?"

"We're currently all booked" Explained the lawyer. "Is your case in any way related with criminality or..."

"A divorce" Responded Adrien. "Just getting some information of what will happen after this and the custody of my daughter"

"Maybe Miss Tsurugi has a free spot for you. Currently, she has no clients to attend and no case open so far I know"

"Is she the only one to be free?"

"Don't worry, she's not a crazy fangirl or anything worse than that"

"Why do you say that?" Asked Adrien confused at the lawyer.

"I...uh...I just assumed you had women problem"

"Nah you know the thing is we know each other personally and I kind of don't want to..."

"Don't worry, all of us here comply with the secrecy. Everything we hear here, we will take with us to our grave"

"Y...Yeah great..." Adrien said feeling awkward. "And where can I find her?"

"Her office is separated with the red partition walls next to the one with the green walls" The gray-haired lawyer explained pointing to the red part with the ground standing walls.

"Thank you", Said Adrien entering the Bureau of the lawyers walking the corridor with several offices separated from each other with different styles of dividers. He arrived at the Bureau of the Japanese woman, then looked into the bureau to see Kagami typing on her computer focused. Adrien knocked on the middle hard wall, getting the attention of the East Asian lawyer.

"Good morning" Greeted Kagami. "Get in"

"Morning Ka...uhm Miss Tsurugi" Greeted Adrien walking into the bureau.

"One of the lawyers here told me you were the only lawyer, who didn't seem occupied and send me here"

"That is correct, seat down, Mr. Agreste" Invited the blue-haired woman and the Frenchman sat down on the chair in front of Kagami's desk. "How can I help you"

"It's kind of strange as a lawyer to be this formal to a friend, if it is allowed, you can just call me by my first name. I don't have any problems with it"

"Sure if you want to" Responded Kagami. "So tell me, why you came here to us?"

"Well, you probably know my wife Marinette. I and her have been lately having a lot of arguments and since she had started her career, she changed a lot during the time. The last couple of months I have been fired several times from a job and Marinette was against me going back to modeling. The most times I got fired, just because my fangirls kept interrupting me at the work and it was everywhere like that I was suggested by a manager to go back to modeling or try another area, where we can have annoying fangirls."

"Okay and you want to leave her because she can't accept this?"

"I haven't been feeling quite good around her the past months. I've talked to her, that I'm not interested to go out with any of the fangirls, I've explained her, that I didn't feel well, every time she got jealous or like now yesterday, that she threw a tantrum as I mentioned her the jealousy was taking over her"

"And did you already ask her, that you wanted the divorce?" Asked Kagami earning a nod from the blonde.

"She did not react well" Responded Adrien. "She doesn't want it and now it's also complicated, because of our common daughter Emma, who's only three years old"

"Uhum"

"How does a divorce procedure actually go?" Asked Adrien. "And what about the custody of the child?" Questioned Adrien. "Can we share it?"

"Well since it isn't a divorce by mutual consent you need first to wait two years until you're able to reach a petition for the divorce. You or Marinette will need to move out and you gotta live separated from each other. You ain't suffering awfully under Marinette's hands, right?"

"No, she's not some crazy yandere woman from any anime" Said Adrien serious while Kagami glanced at him with a poker face.

"Sure"

"Uh, why did you ask this actually?"

"You know in case of psychologic abuse, domestic violence and addictive drug or alcoholics, there's no need to wait two years"

"Ah," Adrien said as he understood it. "Then either me or Marinette has to leave the house, but since the house belongs to my parents I think she has to go out, but I don't really want her to get kicked out"

"If your parents are willing to keep her, it doesn't make any problems, unless you still were together"

"I might overnight by a friend's house until I find a place to live on my own and eventually has a room for Emma to overnight"

"If it works for you, it sounds plausible"

"Yesterday Emma caught me and Marinette fighting with each other, how will Emma react to see us separated?"

"I'm not an expert related to kids, but I assume she might question you lots of questions or even Marinette. The best thing is, to be honest with her and tell her, that you love and cherish her, even when you and Marinette aren't married anymore"

"Okay sure thing to do"

"If you got any questions, here is my card" Offered Kagami taking a business card off a small box, handing it to Adrien.

"Merci...I mean Öku no arigatö" Adrien said making the blue-haired lawyer smile. Adrien stood up along with Kagami and before Adrien left, he gazed back at Kagami having another question in mind.

"Do you still go to fencing?" Asked Adrien.

"I rarely go now since I started with studying laws"

"Those were good old times as we practiced fencing together"

"Yeah" Agreed Kagami. "Maybe you get the chance to join a fencing club in the future"

"You should join too."

"Sure to beat you up" Added Kagami laughing along with the blonde.

"We'll see" Said Adrien. "Goodbye Kagami"

"Goodbye," Said the Japanese watching Adrien walking the corridor along to the exit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: Aria and Piper Kurtzberg are the Oc's of Sunshine Story.**

Lila sat in the bedroom of her children together with Rose on the ground observing the offspring playing with a unicorn and a kitty plush, which the blonde woman had brought for them.

"This evening I and Juleka can go to the adoption service look for a child to take home"

"That's great Rose," Lila said embracing her friend sisterly.

"I know" Replied the blonde. "Last time as I saw the children there at the orphanage, I just got sad at how many children have lost their parents or got given up by their parents"

"It really is sad indeed" Admitted Lila. "But it's great, that you and Juleka will give a child there a new and better life"

"Having one by my own would be great, but the insemination is expensive and it doesn't always work at the first time"

"There you're right. But at least you and Juleka can be now a happy family together with your new child"

"I can't wait for it," Rose said excitedly and Aria crawled on her four to Rose holding up her kitten plush to her. "Aww, do you want me to play with you?" Asked the French woman making Aria giggle, then she moved the kitten in the air like it was walking. "Oh I'm walking around purring a nice song...oh what do I see with my eyes?" Asked Rose making Aria's mouth form an O of curiosity, then Rose reached the kitten to Aria's face tickling her. "It's a very beautiful angel girl"

"Aww," Lila said lovely looking at her best friend playing with her daughter.

"You nearly look like your dad, when he was at your age"

"That's what Nathy's mother used to say"

"I know she has pictures of him when he was younger. She wanted to show me them once, but Nath refused her to show them"

"Typical," Lila said. "The same he was with me. You had to see him when I and his mom were looking at the pics"

"He tried everything to get the photo album away from you, right?"

"Yeah"

"For the most guys showing their girlfriends their photo album from their youth is one of the most embarrassing things a mother can do"

"Probably would do that, if I had a son," Lila said chuckling followed by the blue-eyed girl joining her.

"Talking about this, do you and Nath have an own album for pictures of your kids?"

"We took like 1000 pictures of them, yet we haven't started to work on making one album for them"  
"If you need help I won't mind to help you." Offered Rose. "After all, I always had 6 in crafting club"

"Everyone there had," Lila said rolling her eyes in amusement, making Rose grin. "Nathaniel always brought home 6 for his comics"

"I know, I was just showing off," Rose said followed by Piper coming to her holding up to her a dog plush.

"Oh you got a doggo," Rose said holding her hands in front of her face gazing at the cute Berner. Piper gave it to Rose and crawled back to the unicorn she played before, then went back to the blonde.

"Oh let's play," Rose said dancing with her plush along with Piper, making Lila giggle at the sight of her friend playing.

"I'm going to get the camera," Said Lila getting up leaving the room.

Adrien was entering into the front side of the Agreste mansion, then noted the gray Sedan of his parents was parked next to the stairs.

"They're back," Adrien said to himself stopping behind it, then left the car and walked the stairs up. "Allo?" Adrien spoke into the hall, then saw his mother at the stairs.

"Where have you been?" Asked Mrs. Agreste walking down to her son.

"Did Marinette say anything?" Asked the blonde, young man looking at his mother.

"She said you two had an argument last night and that you left to get some fresh air and never came back"

"Yes mom I went out to get fresh air, then I drove around Paris to cool down and wanted to get informed about the procedure of a divorce"

"And you're really going to go through this?" Asked Emilie her son. "Have you and Marinette ever tried to talk with a relationship consultant?"

"No we know what our problem is, the thing is to resolve it." Told Adrien. "She already promised me, she would change, but she never did"

"Changing isn't really easy Adrien."

"I know, but how should I help her?" Questioned Adrien looking up at his mom.

"Being there for her would be a good start"

"I don't know mom" Replied Adrien. "Look since I've been losing lots of jobs due this fangirl mayhem, Marinette has been suggesting me to stay at home, while she's at work, but I don't want that. I want to have a job like all the others of my friends. Yesterday I suggested to her, that I would like to get back to modeling, cause there's no way I can manage to stay somewhere with all the fangirls interrupting me at work. During the photoshoots, there are the bodyguards present to avoid trouble and so I can do my work in peace"

"You could explain this to Marinette. She would understand it"

"She kind of would, but she is someone, who gets easily jealous and overthinks situations"

"Okay"

"Like last time, when we got home from Lila's dinner. Marinette had got jealous, just because I had offered Kagami food and retrieved a compliment she gave me back"

"Okay honey. If you prefer to go through the divorce, I have nothing to say. Besides you, two will have to think about Emma's future"

"I know," Adrien said and Marinette came from upstairs along with Nathalie down to the hall, where the two blondes stood.

"H...Hello Marinette" Greeted Adrien looking neutrally at her.

"Hey Adrien" Marinette said feeling the same way Adrien did.

"I've talked with Mrs. Agreste about several options we have to offer about this situation," Nathalie said and Adrien raised his hand up.

"Marinette can stay here and I go sleep somewhere else"

"Wait, it wasn't all yet" Warned the assistant. "You two can stay here, but one of you has to sleep in the guest room. Option two would be one of you would..."

"It's okay Nathalie, I won't mind getting out of here."

"I actually liked the idea of you staying here better. So Emma could always see you" Marinette said making Adrien sigh.

"I know you would, but that's not how I can get any closer to being able to send a divorce petition to the institute."

"Adrien come on we need you here by me and Emma," Marinette asked grabbing him on his arm.

"Marinette please"

"I can offer you a spot at the men clothing, I've created last month?" Offered the blue-haired woman. "You would also be doing a photo shoot, just instead it would be my creation instead of your dad's"

"And you wouldn't mind that?" Asked Adrien raising his left eyebrow.

"No, I won't. It's my line after all"

"I will try it out then, but if it doesn't work out I quit. Is that okay?"

"Of course, everything you want," Marinette said hugging Adrien shrieking him, then he placed his arm between her and himself pulling her off him.

"Great" Said Adrien wishing his hands in front of his shirt. "Is Emma awake?" Asked Adrien. "I'd like to say good morning to her"

"Come I show here, where she is" Said Marinette walking the stairs up with Adrien.

"I know, where her room is Marinette. No need to show it" Said Adrien, but Marinette still accompanied her husband to their child's room.

 **School has started again and this means I have to invest a bit of my free time on the homework I got. I try to keep up with updating this fic more one or twice a week, depending on how the story will go on.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Aria and Piper Kurtzberg are the Oc's of Sunshine Story.

AN: The Italian words I got from Google Translate.

Juleka and Rose arrived together by feet at the orphanage, they were supposed to go together to meet the social worker and the kids, they could adopt.

"Mrs. Belpois is the name of the woman, that works here in this orphanage," Rose said holding a sheet in her hand standing next to her wife.

"My mom and Luka are excited to meet the girl, we're going to adopt"

"They are not the only ones," Rose said ringing on the doorbell. "I'm more excited, cause I don't know, what we're going to expect from there, what type of girls, we're going to met," The blonde said and the door got open to see a green-haired woman standing there.

"Oh you must be Rose Lavillant and Juleka Couffaine," Said the woman reaching her hand to the two women. "I'm Alina Belpois"

"Hi" Greeted Juleka.

"Hi, I've brought the confirmation, you've asked me on our last phone call"

"That's great Miss Lavillant," Alina said checking the sheet, then let the two women enter into the building.

"We have currently nine girls, that are up for adoption." Mrs. Belpois explained walking the corridor to the other side of the house, where there was another exit to the backyard and a couple of girls were playing outside together.

"Oh look the twins playing together at the swing" Rose showed making Alina and Juleka smile.

"That's Louise and Lisa" Introduced the woman. "They were been raised by their mother only, but three years ago she died in a car accident"

"Poor girls," Said Rose looking sad.

"Adelina used to live with her grandparents. A couple of days after her grandmother had passed away her grandfather died due to not being able to handle the heartbreak for much longer"

"Oh no"

"Zara was dropped by her real parents, when she was younger, Stephanie's parents were drug addicts, Anita came from a slave trade together with Caitlyn, Marie suffered from being sexually harassed by her stepfather and Eireen's mother was murdered by her own father and he's stuck in jail to accomplish the sentence"

"That poor girl," Rose said looking at a blonde girl building a sandcastle inside the sandbox along with two other girls, which were building something different.

"Caitlyn, Marie, Eireen I want to introduce you to someone," Mrs. Belpois said to the three girls, which looked all up at Juleka and Rose.

"Cool hair," The shortest girl said grabbing Juleka on her hair to see her colored tips closer.

"Uh…."Juleka said as the girl showed interest in the colored tips of the raven-haired woman.

"Would you also like to paint your tips one day like her?" Asked Rose looking at the dark blonde girl.

"They own a saloon and they can paint your hair or your nails. You loved it to paint your nails along with Zara" Mrs. Belpois said to the girl, which nodded in agreement.

"You're able to visit us there at the saloon, whenever you want," Rose said petting the girl on the arm. "Your friends here also can pass by and visit us or even cut their hair or have a manicure, we give them a discount if they want to"

"Would you love it to join this young couple in their life?" Asked Alina looking at the blonde girl.

"Am I going to be adopted?" Asked the girl.

"Yes Eireen, they're gonna be your new parents"

"Doesn't it mind, that I have two mommies and no daddy?" Asked Eireen looking at Rose and Juleka. Juleka looked away a bit sad, then Rose patted her wife's back afterward passed her hand on Eireen's cheek.

"You know nowadays it doesn't matter if you have two mothers or two fathers. As long as you get loved by them and you love them back, there's nothing wrong"

"My old daddy said it was sick"

"There might be a few people, that don't like this my girl, but you know, that after a few weeks I go visit you. If you don't feel, that you belong there you can always come back to us" Alina assured the younger girl.

"Okay, I will try it," Eireen said looking at the same-gender couple.

"That's great sweetie if you want you can go pack and after I have solved a few paperwork with your future parents, I'll go help you"

"Okay!" Eireen said entering the house leaving the three women back.

"She seems a little cautious" Rose said to Mrs. Belpois, which had observed the girl entering back into the house.

"The most of the girls here aren't used to see LGBT related couples, that are interested in adoption. Here mostly. But we taught them to respect different people, we attach importance to this"

"That's what Miss Bustier used to say back in school," Rose said making the raven-haired nod.

"Was she your teacher?" Asked Alina earning a nod from the two women. "I knew her, I used to have Literature in her class. I used to be in Mrs. Mendeleiev's" Explained Alina. "But that's a long while ago"

"Awesome" Rose said to the owner of the adoption center.

"Uh hum, do you want something to drink, before we take care of the papers we need to fill in and discuss" Mrs. Belpois questioned the visitors.

"I take a coffee if you have some" Answered the blonde woman.

"Same" The black-haired woman added and followed along with Rose the worker of the orphanage.

* * *

Nathaniel was back at home with a bag filled with food he had bought from the supermarket.

"I'm home honey" Nathaniel called walking into the kitchen to place the bag on the counter next to the fridge. Lila appeared entering into the kitchen walking towards, Nathaniel who turned around back wanting to leave but encountered his wife right now in the room. "There you are," Nathaniel said as the brunette came to him to greet him.

"Hey sweetie," Lila said pecking him on his cheeks. "How was work?"

"It was fine" Responded the redhead. "At least it was diversified"

"That's great baby"

"And how was your day?" Asked Nathaniel. "Did the twins cause you any trouble?"

"It was good, Rose went to visit me and was the whole evening together with me playing with the twins"

"Are they awake or…."

"They're having their siesta" The Italian woman responded to her husband. "They got so tired of playing and crawling around, then I lied them back on their bed"

"What about my father?" Asked Nathaniel. "Did he help you with anything?"

"The kids weren't really interested to play with him, they preferred Rose or me"

"Too bad"

"He left a few hours ago, saying he was going to get something, but he didn't tell me, what"

"Okay, maybe he thought if he'd buy the twins a present or a toy, he'd get the kids' attention"

"You know since he's away and the kits are sleeping..." Lila said placing her arms behind his back, leaning her head on his forehead. "We two could go up to our room and you know..." Lila said nudging him on his nose with hers, making him smile. "Have some _divertimento_ "

"Sounds uh _eccitato,"_ Nathaniel said grinning awkwardly at his wife, about the lack of his Italian vocabulary, causing Lady Kurtzberg to laugh.

" _Eccitante_ is the correct term, but I got it," Said Lila placing her hands on his cheeks kissing him on his lips, then he grabbed Lila behind her back deepen the kiss to a passionate one. Lila introduced her thin fingers into the fiery red curls of her husband, ruffling it with both of her hands, causing the man to mumble a groan while he was smooching with the brunette. Nathaniel got off the girl, then noted Lila's face, that seemed turned on, by his move, then the brunette pulled him on his arm and he followed her out of the kitchen, then shrieked as they saw David in the middle of the house's corridor.

"Whoa!" The brunette shrieked as she came along with her husband in front of the father-in-law.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you two" Nathaniel's father said looking at the two holding hands.

"That's alright," Lila said with a sigh. "Had a good day?"

"It was good thank you. Nathaniel guess, what I got for us" Said the father holding up two white tickets with a red symbol on each of them.

"You managed to get tickets to a rock band?" Asked Nathaniel surprised.

"It was the only one this month and I thought about we could go there together spend the evening together"

"That's great, but what about Lila?" Asked Nathaniel looking back at his wife. "I can't leave her back alone with the kids?"

"If you want I can call Rose or anyone else to help me with the kids, while you and your dad are there at this concert" Suggested the brunette Italian.

"Are you for sure?" Asked Mr. Kurtzberg looking at his wife, which gazed at him.

"Of course, why should I forbid you to go out with your dad?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be an irresponsible father, that's why I'm worried"

"No, you're not being irresponsible Nath. You're also allowed to have a little bit of fun. None of us have gone out to any concert or anything since Piper and Aria were born"

"You really don't mind"

"Of course not, it's not like you're going out for weeks"

"Of course not Lila. We're only going to the concert and after it ends we come back….Maybe before we try to get an autograph of the singers, before we head home"

"That's nice Nathy"

"So it's a deal son?" Asked David earning a nod from the boy, then the elder adult lifted his arm in the air for Nathaniel to high five.

Lila smiled at seeing the two men glad, then entered into the kitchen to put the food Nathaniel had bought for the toddlers away in the cupboards.


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy (late) New Year to everyone. Man, I haven't worked on this fic since last year :D (Gets thrown with tomatoes) I know it's not funny lol.**

 **Probably you have noted, that I was really inactive the past weeks. I had passed the last two months always late shifts ,and I needed to study for some tests and had not many time and inspiration to work on this chapter. The only thing I managed to do was in a couple of days some one-shots for Miraculous Rarepair month, which most of them were done on my smartphone, due to my laptop's strange issues of not turning off for days and apparently working again and then not. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

Adrien sat the next morning in the dining room with his mother eating breakfast together.

"Did Marinette leave for work?" Questioned the blonde man looking at the older adult spreading margarine with a knife on the slice of her wheat bread.

"Yes" Responded Emilie. "She said she wanted to organize a short photo shooting for you to play a part of it when she had everything, that she needed"

"Alright"

"Do you think, that would work out for you two?" Asked the blonde woman and Adrien shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I told her, if that with the photo shoot wouldn't work out I would stop"

"Have you thought on another solution, if that really wouldn't work out?"

"With the shooting?" Asked Adrien seeing her mother shrug with her shoulder.

"Yes, or have you thought about the divorce again?" Questioned Mrs. Agreste. "Wouldn't you have to go through a trial separation first?"

"I have, but Nathalie had suggested me to stay back here, but sleep in the guest room"

"You know, we're all worried about how from now on it will be with Emma, without seeing her parents together. She's still young and sensible"

"I know that mother," Adrien said neutrally. "I asked last day Kagami, the lawyer Lila Kurtzberg suggested me to pass by about what to do about Emma, but the best thing I could do would always be honest to her and tell her, that I or Marinette would still cherish her, even if we're not together"

"She's right also none of you should try to turn Emma against each other like you probably have seen in some novels. That would just confuse her and make her insecure"

"She didn't talk anything about it, but I believe this exists somewhere else. I don't think Marinette would be capable of doing that"

"Of course not" Responded Emilie biting a bit of her son, while her son did the same with his croissant.

"Did you hear that Juleka and Rose adopted a girl?" Asked the blonde looking straight to his mother's face.

"Nope, who did they adopt?"

"Don't know the name of the girl, just that her father was accused of murdering the mother"

"Oh no, that must have been horrible for the girl"

"I know right"

"At least she will have now a new life and live together with a new family"

"Yeah" Agreed Adrien chewing another bit he took from his croissant along with his mother.

* * *

Juleka and Rose were at their salon working along with two other women. Juleka was washing the hair of a woman and the two other women were cutting the hair from two teenage girls. Rose sat with a genderfluid client on a chair and Rose was filing the nails of the raven-haired guy.

"How's your cat doing Marc?" Asked Rose earning a nod from the person.

At the entrance of the salon appeared Juleka's older brother Luka together with Eireen, which carried on her back her school bag.

"We're back," Luka said walking in together with the short girl.

"Hi Luka!" Greeted Rose loud while waving with the file.

"Eireen said she's as hungry as a bear"

"Aww I'll be going up to the room and get the food ready for her" Rose said. "Mireille, could you look here over Marc please?" Asked Rose looking at the blue-haired girl, which held her hand up flat signing the girl, that she would come in five minutes.

"I have brought you a welcome gift Eireen, would you like to check it out?" Asked Luka glancing down at his niece.

"Where is it?" Asked the young girl.

"I have put it there in the Bureau of Rose" Responded Juleka.

"Great I'm going to get it," Said Luka making his way to a door, then opened it and got into it.

"Please follow me," Juleka said walking together with the woman, she had just washed the hair and placed her on a seat next to the girl, Mireille had just finished fixing the hair.

"Can you do her bill, while I take care of Marc?" Asked Mireille earning a nod from the raven-haired girl. Juleka walked with the guest to the cashier followed by Eireen and the little girl observed Juleka using the checkout.

"How do you use that mom?" Asked Eireen grabbing Juleka on her arm.

"Aww," Said the fresh customized teenage girl looking at the younger girl.

"I have this list here with the prices and the services I did to her." Explained Juleka the little girl. "Some persons pay less because they have a discount for their age or for another specific reason"

"Okay," Eireen said observing Juleka tipping on the cash register the prices from the list. "That would be 48.50 Euros" Said Juleka and behind them, at the entrance, the door smashed against the wall causing the glass of the window to break shrieking the three on the entrance.

"Eireen!" Shouted the person coming in, which was an unkempt looking man. The girl shrieked and hid behind Juleka's body. All females in the room, including Marc, shrieked as the man got into their room.

"Go get Luka" Whispered the one worker to Mireille, which got up and the man yelled loud shrieking Mireille, which got down on the floor along with the others.

"Mommy I don't want to go with him" Eireen whined on Juleka's waist and she tried to comfort her while feeling tense about the situation.

"Eireen get here immediately and leave this sick person!" Demanded the man and the girl hid behind Juleka's back.

"L….l….leave her alone" Demanded Juleka frightened by the man, which glared at her angrily, then pushed her away along with Eireen on the floor.

"Juleka!" Shouted the two coiffeuses as the raven-haired woman lied on the ground.

"Get up mom" Said Eireen pulling the woman on the arm while looking up scared at the man.

"Leave my sister in peace!" Cried Luka rolling on a double bucket cart with a mop on his arms, then hit the man with it on his head and jumped down of the cart packing the man on his arms.

"I'm calling help," Said the teenager, Juleka had attended running out and picking her smartphone to call help. Mireille took Eireen and accompanied her into a side room of the salon leaving Luka back with the man and Juleka.

"Juleka you're alright?" Asked Luka observing the woman got up slowly. "Quick, get out of here" Demanded Luka then they heard a squeal and they looked at the door, that Rose had come out of another door and noted Juleka hurt and Luka trying to fight the man.

"Go and protect Eireen, she can't go away with this man" Demanded Luka making the man angry and hit with his head on Luka's making him jump off and grab his forehead trying to reduce the pain by massaging it.

"You can't take our daughter away from us," Said Rose doing the mother seat belt around Eireen.

"She's not your daughter, she's mine!" Yelled the man. "I won't let two sick women take care of her"

"We're not sick!" Shouted Rose. "We have a right to adopt a child like everyone else"

"But I'm her father and I'm alive. She doesn't need to be with anyone else, besides me. Her real father"

"She doesn't want to be with you, if she would she wouldn't be hiding behind me" Said Juleka and the man was about to attack Juleka again, but Luka bumped with his shoulder hard against the man, followed by hitting him with the mop again throwing him on the floor.

"Go back to the others in the side room, now!" Demanded Luka and the three girls ran into the side room and Luka held the mop on the man his chest for him to stay down.

"Don't move, you're not going anywhere!" Said Luka, then the man made Luka trip by kicking him on his legs, then got up from the ground and looked at the side room, where Rose had closed the door in shock. The man ran at the door knocking hard on it, causing the young girl in the room to cry in Rose's arms.

"Keep holding the door, we can manage this" Said one of the workers of the salon, who held the door together with the others.

From the outside of the streets, a police siren was noising, which put the insane man in shock.

"You have two choices," Said Luka. "You surrender or…." The man quickly hit Luka on the nose, causing him pain and while Luka covered his nose the man ran out of the salon leaving all people in peace.

"Fuck!" Shouted Luka taking his hand off, then shrieked as he had blood on his hands from having being boxed on it.

The police car stopped in front of the salon and they ran into the store to see Luka opening the door and the girls coming out of the room carefully.

"I'm sorry, he just escaped after causing me this to my nose," Said Luka and Rose handed to Luka a tissue.

"I'm going to get the first aid box," Said Mireille entering into Rose's bureau.

"Who was this person, that assaulted you here?" Asked the tall officer.

"I don't know exactly, who he is, but according to Eireen, it's her real father. We adopted her yesterday and according to the adoption center, he was bunked in jail years ago for having committed a murder" Told Rose.

"I could ask the adoption center for his exact information. First, we want to check the damage he has done here and eventually to any of you"

"Sure officer Raincomprix," Said Rose while petting Luka's back. "We are also able to talk with you, if necessary"

"Should I bring Eireen up to the living room?" Asked Juleka and the blonde woman nodded.

"I'll be down here with the others," Said Rose watching Juleka accompanying the adoptive daughter to the stairwell, which goes to the couple's apartment.

* * *

I **needed to spice this fic a bit up, cause I was getting a little too early to the end according to my draft, although there are still some parts missing, but for the divorce and about Lila's relationship with Nathaniel's father it was too early, so I gotta add some more things into it. Hopefully, I manage to write and finish the next chapter tomorrow or maybe over the week as long as the school hasn't started yet. And after the school has started for me it means also again, fewer updates cause in May/June I've got the finals and also got coursework to finish until February and I will have to invest there more of my free time in studying and writing on that coursework.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

In the afternoon Adrien sat inside the wardrobe looking at the amount of clothing Marinette had prepared for him to put it on at the photo shoot.

Adrien had already put on dark blue jeans, a light blue dress shirt and a green dress jacket with dark blue check pattern. Adrien looked around at the other staple of clothes he had there to try out, then one of them had a blue ribbon over it, which he took with his hand and checked it out with his eyes and had an idea, then opened his collar of his shirt and placed the ribbon around his collar.

"It doesn't look all that bad," Adrien said adjusting the tie around his neck. He checked himself out on the mirror how he looked like in Marinette's new men wear.

Someone knocked on the door, then Adrien opened the door to receive Marinette with another pile.

"I brought one from last year too but they're a bit too large for you" Marinette explained placing it on the table in front of Adrien.

"I'll check it out later," Said Adrien looking at Marinette, which smiled astonished at Adrien wearing her clothing.

"Why haven't I ever asked you out to try my clothing?" Marinette asked making Adrien shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know" Responded Adrien. "Can I start?"

"Sure," Marinette said walking out, "Follow me," Asked the blue-haired woman and the guy followed her inside the corridor to another room.

* * *

At the police station, Juleka sat in front of a secretary together with a female police officer, which was typing down on the computer an interrogation she needed to do from her.

"Do you know this man from anywhere?" Asked the policewoman looking at the raven-haired woman.

"I never saw this man before" Responded Juleka. "Just today"

"What were you doing at the moment, before he had broken into the salon'" Questioned the female agent glancing at the younger woman.

"I was working"

"Could you formulate your answer a little more precisely?"

"I was shortly before he had got into the salon attending a younger client a student at the cash register, therefore Eireen stood behind me asking me, how to use it. I had explained her the pricelist I used to it, then he threw the door open, causing it to break the glass of it as it hit the wall."

"He then pushed you off the ground, after you had warned him the girl Eireen didn't want to go with him. Is that correct?"

"Yes. She hid behind me telling, that she didn't want to go anywhere with him"

"And can you explain, how your brother Luka Couffaine had got his nose injured?"

"The man was behaving aggressively and Luka tried to keep him away until all were safe in the other room. Luka's nose then got injured as he mentioned the appearance of the police car. While Luka held his hands in front of his nose he escaped and he didn't see, where exactly he went"

"I think I had another question to ask, let me reread this again," Said the policewoman making Juleka nod and observe the blonde woman roll her eyes down as she read her writing on the computer.

Someone knocked on the door of the bureau from the police agent and the door got open, then entered a raven-haired policeman with a file on his hands.

"Eva I might have discovered the identity of the man you're looking for," The tan-skinned man said placing the file in front of the green-eyed woman.

"Lawrence Redmoon?" Read the policewoman on the cover, then opened it to read the file.

"He was just set free a couple of days ago and it fits Miss and Mister Couffaine's description.

"Yeah I think that's the guy, except he looked more unkempt as he is in this image"

"Sure. I'll inform other police stations about it"

"Do that Daniel, thank you" Thanked the policewoman and glanced at Juleka. "All police stations will be informed to watch out for this man. If you have any questions, just call me" The woman said handing the raven-haired girl a business card.

"Thank you" Said Juleka looking neutrally at the policeman. "What will be about Eireen?"

"The best is to have a better eye on her, when she goes out for school or anywhere else, in case her father would show up and harm her or anything else"

"Okay thanks"

"If you don't mind, could you send me your partner Rose Lavillant in?" Asked the police agent earning a nod from the tall woman.

* * *

At the photo shooting of Adrien Agreste, Marinette sat next to the photographer Vincent Jr. observing the blonde man posing in her clothing.

"Fantastico, molto bene…. you're much better than those bony models down in Italia"

Marinette chuckled at the comment of the young man, then got up and walked out of the room into her office to get her tablet, then sat inside the office to check out something.

"Well done mi Amico" Complimented the photographer pressing repetitive on the capture button of the camera.

Adrien kept posing for the images, then the photographer checked out the images he took on the display of the camera, afterward Adrien approached the Italian to see them too.

"They're really good" Complimented Adrien.

"I have an idea. I need someone to pose with you. Is someone here present at the studio, that we could ask to do the job?" Asked the brown-haired guy.

"What about my daughter Emma?" Asked the blonde man making the Italian man smile.

"Si, molto bene!" Agreed the photographer excited.

"Marinette has left her back in the dressing room playing with her dolls"

"Great, can she bring her here?" The Italian asked the blonde, then Marinette had come out with her tablet.

"Audrey just sent me an email asking, if she could pass by to see the new designs"

"That's great and hey Vincent asked if we could use Emma in the pictures with me. What do you think?"

"Great idea, I'm going to get her," The blue-haired woman said leaving the room quickly to get the little daughter.

The photographer sat down looking at the pictures and Adrien stood there looking at his feet waiting for his wife to get back with Emma.

At the door, where Marinette had left appeared a woman with long, blonde hair which gazed down excited as she had seen Adrien standing there.

"Adrien Agreste!" Shouted the girl making Adrien frown his face.

"No..." He said sad, then the blonde ran at Adrien to hug him.

"Hey is it true about you and Marinette?" Questioned the woman wrapping her arms around him, while he tried to move away from her, yet she didn't take her hands off him. "You're getting divorced?"

"Uhm…."

"You know I'm having a bad time too. There's this new journalist at the studio, who stole my place in the show."

"Uhm….Alya Lahiffe?" The blonde asked earning a head shake of the blonde.

"No not her, I'm talking about the daughter of our boss, River Langerak"

"Uhm…. never heard of her"

"You will see her when you switch the TV on tonight"

"But did you get fired or..."

"I have to work backstage and do all the makeup for them instead. I don't deserve that, I need to be back in front of the camera. The place where I belong" The former journalist told the model passing her hand over her wavy hair.

"Yes and….why exactly did you get here?" Asked Adrien followed by the blonde caressing Adrien on the cheek making him swallow hard.

"Well I've heard you weren't having a great time the past months and read, that you asked Marinette for the divorce"

"That's none of your business, you know many magazines like to make up certain things" The Frenchman furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he tries to explain her about it.

"Adrien come on, there's no reason to hide your feelings."

The journalist got pushed away by Adrien, but she kept placing her hands on the man's arms, to stop him from leaving.

"Please get away from me" Ordered Mr. Agreste grabbing the woman on her hands, then she pointed her lips trying to kiss the man on his cheek then on that moment Marinette appeared with her daughter Emma and shrieked as Adrien got kissed on the cheek.

Adrien's face was wrapped as the fangirl pecked him on his cheek, as well he didn't have his face turned to Marinette's side, to note his perplexity.

"Adrien why are you doing that in front of our daughter?!" The fashion designer asked loud shrieking the blonde woman.

"What?" Asked Adrien pushing the fangirl away from him, then got clammed again by the woman, now making him frown down and roll his eyes down at her annoyed. "Stop that!"

"Uhm Emma here take ten Euros and go buy something at the kiosk down the hall" Marinette ordered her young daughter taking out from her purse the wallet, then took from the inside two green cash bills and handed it out to the girl. "Go, baby," The mother said watching the kid leave quickly, then she stopped again to look back at the mother getting into the room, where the photo shoot had occurred.

"Get your hands off him!" Demanded the French-Chinese fashion designer glaring at the fangirl.

"Thank god you're here Marinette," The model said relieved, then the blonde woman crossed her arms mirroring Marinette's facial expression.

"How could you do that?" Questioned Marinette looking angry at the blond man.

"I didn't start it. You know, that most of my fangirls tempt to get really close to me and try to kiss and hug me or anything else..."

"Why didn't you ask her to stop?" The blue-haired woman asked the husband, which tilt his head confused. "Or why didn't you try to push her away or call somebody"

"I told her to stop it and tried to push her away, but she kept putting her hands on me like I never said anything"

"Normally she would have stopped if you had asked her politely"

"There's no need to ask someone politely when you're not feeling right about it."

"Then why didn't you ask Vincent Junior about it?"

"I don't know….I didn't remember it"

"You definitely would have helped him, right Vincent?" Asked Marinette looking at the photographer, that sat on the chair with his camera.

"I'm a photographer, not a bodyguard"

"Ugh," Marinette said while rolling her eyes, then saw the fangirl leaving the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Asked Marinette. "I hope you're never going to put your feet in here again or I will make sure you…..you're….grrr"

"She's now gone Marinette, there's no need to worry again," Adrien said placing his hand on Marinette's shoulder, then Marinette moved aside from him staring seriously at him.

"We're not done yet, why did you let that girl kiss you?"

"I didn't want that to happen, that was her. She got from somewhere the information I asked you about the divorce and its spreading around Paris so fast. She was most likely thinking, that it was official and that I would be a free man for her to grab"

"You know from all the fangirls, who are always behind you, she's the one, who I have seen the most among other fangirls. I wouldn't be surprised if you two were…."

"Are you accusing me, that I'm having an affair with her?" Asked Adrien shocked.

"I knew it!" The half Chinese girl pointed out making Adrien wide his eyes and formed his mouth into a circle at the wife's perception.

"Are you kidding me, I don't even know her name!"

"But you just said it!"

"I finished your sentence believing you were gonna say that"

"I was about to say, that you're being dishonest"

"Marinette I've been with you together for 6 years, on that point I still had the fangirls around me and they have always been there, every time there was a fashion show or a benefit event. You have always trusted me like no one else. Why can't you trust me now?" The blonde empathized the last sentence low looking upset at the face of the double citizen. Marinette wide her eyes gazing at Adrien's green eyes, realizing how she's been acting in front of him. Adrien looked down on the floor, then at the photographer, that stood there with the camera observing the argument of the couple.

"You did see the fangirl before with me, didn't you?"

"I don't get paid to watch out for any specific persons, right?" The brunette young man replied surly followed by Adrien sinking down his head in sadness and remove his dress jacket.

"I'm sorry Marinette," Adrien said handing the jacket at her, then he walked out of the room without saying any more words, then Marinette looked at the photographer, that had watched the blonde man leaving.

"This is why my father decided to mind his own business," Said the brunette and walked away into the office of Marinette, leaving her back disappointed holding the jacket of the blonde.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

In the evening at the Kurtzberg household Lila sat along with her husband and the father-in-law in the dining room eating the supper, cold Olivier salad with dismembered vegetables.

"Where did you get that recipe from?" The husband of Mrs. Kurtzberg asked looking straight into the green eyes of the Italian.

"The internet, where else?" Responded Lila chuckling, while Nathaniel shook his head unimpressed." Just kidding, Melody Song had tried this recipe once after her trip to Moscow and couldn't stop talking about how delicious it was"

"Your friend is right, it is really delicious" Mr. Connard complimented giving his thumb up while glancing at his daughter-in-law.

"Merci" Thanked Lila smiling at the older redhead.

"May I have another portion?" Asked Nathaniel handing his plate to his wife, which nodded and grabbed the spoon of the salad bowl, that was in the middle of the table to take out a scoop of the cold meal.

"So uhm….you two know each other from the secondary school, right?" Asked David trying to get to know better the two Kurtzbergs.

"Oh yeah" Responded Nathaniel observing Lila scooping for him another full spoon of salad. "Lila was new at the school and we had become desk mates on the first day of school"

"How did you two start off?" Nathaniel's biological father asked the couple, then Nathaniel took his plate back to continue eating.

"I've started to interact with him during the breaks to get closer to him. I was really interested in him at the begin when he sat around alone in the breaks sketching in his booklets comics or superheroes. Why he was all by himself, why he was all by himself"

"On that point, I wasn't really someone, that could walk up at people and talk to them like Lila does. After I met Lila, she was there for me to assist me in anything I didn't have the courage to do at first like participating on a competition of comic designing." The redheaded German recounted the father, which listened interestedly on the story.

"And when did you two fall in love with each other?" The redhead questioned as he picked up his napkin to clean up the bit of sauce from his chin. "Or when did you realize you two had feelings for each other?"

"I can't really remember it, dad, I just know at some point I was in love with her and I wanted to know if she felt the same way."

"It was hilarious our friend Rose tried once to guide Nathaniel with the help of an earpiece to communicate with him. That was probably the funniest day ever"

"For you, it was" Nathaniel uttered blushing a little, abashedly about remembering that day. "I couldn't understand Rose at some point and whatever she had said I said wrong"

"Aww" Lila expressed gazing at Nathaniel amorously, then her husband looked up at her face again, changing his face from embarrassment to a delighted one. "Every time I look at your face, I have to think, it's like they were sculptured by angels"

"Darn it Pumpkin you find more ways to describe me in a week, then I do in a year"

"I know" The Italian woman replied chuckling at the comment of Mr. Kurtzberg. "You don't need to manage that anyway Nathy" Assured the wife, followed by a bell ringing from the corridor next to the kitchen calling everyone's attention in the dining room.

"Who could that be this time?" Asked Lila looking up at the digital clock, that hangs next to the entrance of the kitchen, then gazed at her husband which shrugged his shoulders at knowing fewer as her.

"I'm going to see," The redheaded young man told leaving the dining room walking into the corridor of their house at the entrance.

"You've got an idea, who could be on the door?" David questioned the brunette, which shrugged her shoulders as an answer.

"Lila it's Adrien, he's asking if he could stay here for tonight," Nathaniel said loud from the corridor, then Lila got up and walked out at the corridor to see Adrien standing there at the door looking neutrally at the Kurtzbergs.

"Adrien, are you alright?"

"Marinette and I got in trouble again at her photo shooting, after she caught the weather girl from the TF Plus trying to hit on me in the break"

"Oh no"

"I spent the last hour driving around and stopped at Nino's house, but they were gone so I decided in passing by you two"

"To your luck is, that we have two couches. The one's occupied by Nathaniel's father."

"I will only be here for tonight. I really need to clear up my mind in peace, so I can decide what I should do about it"

"Make yourself at home," The brunette said grabbing the doorknob, watching Adrien entering the house, so that she could close it.

"Have you already eaten dinner or..." Questioned the young redhead watching Adrien shook his head. "We still have a bit of Olivier salad, if you want you can join us"

"Thanks," Said Adrien watching Nathaniel get back into the kitchen leaving him back with Lila.

"Have you tried to talk with a lawyer?" Questioned Mrs. Kurtzberg glancing at the blonde as they head into the kitchen.

"I asked Kagami a few questions about how it works with the divorce and the children custody. She offered me her business card, in case I had more questions or needed her services"

"Alright"

"I think I'm going to call her tomorrow and explain to her what happened, maybe she could give me a bit of advice"

"Yeah do that" Lila said, then as they sat down Adrien observed Nathaniel scooping a portion out for him, afterward Lila reached her face to Adrien's ear to whisper into his ear.

"Can you pay attention to his father, if he acts strange around the house?"

"Uh sure, why?"

"I think he's interested into the miraculouses, that's why"

"Haven't you got them in a safe or something?"

"Yes we do, but I just wanted to have warned you about it"

"Okay I'll tell it to you if there's something fishy"

"Grazie"

"Lila do you want a little bit too?" The husband asked his wife, which shook her head.

"No I'm fine Nathy" Lila assured watching her husband sitting down to finish his meal along with the other men.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

In the Kurtzberg household, all the family members were asleep, including Adrien Agreste, which lied on the couch sleeping with his face turned to the turned off TV of his friend's family.

Adrien heard a piece of clothing drop on the floor near him, then he opened up his eyes observing the other couch, where Nathaniel›s father was laying. Nathaniel's father sat up on the couch slowly, which Adrien saw, then the blonde observed the man sneaking the living room along slowly to the corridor, then heard him stepping on the stairs. Adrien frowned, then he went down on the ground like a cat and moved forward to the corridor to look up at David disappearing on the second floor. Adrien very slowly placed his right foot on the step, followed by his left foot and did it again on the next tread.

Up on the second floor, David glanced into the room, where he saw his daughter-in-law lying on the bed with her face turned to the closet. He entered into the room slowly to approach at the furniture, which guards the clothing of the Kurtzberg couple, then he placed his hand on the knob and opened it slowly while looking back at the sleeping brunette.

David looked into the closet at the black safe the couple hide in, then looked at the board with a keyboard next to the handle of the safe.

"Hmm" The redhead replied holding his finger close to the keys, then he heard Nathaniel speaking.

"No!" The young man said shrieking David, which looked back at the bed to see Nathaniel laying on the bed and turning his face from the window side now to the right side, where his wife lied, but he was still asleep, confusing the father.

"Don't do that" Mumbled Nathaniel while sleeping, then David shook his head as he realized Nathaniel was just sleep-talking.

"Gosh Nathaniel" Whispered David to himself unimpressed, then looked at the keys again, then tried to open the safe by only typing the first four numbers of the safe, then it made four beeps meaning the code was wrong, then David hide behind the open door to see, if he had wakened up the couple, but he luckily didn't.

"You're looking for something?" Asked a voice shrieking the older adult, which looked behind him with wide open eyes to see Adrien stand there.

"Uh hey….uhm….are you looking for the bathroom too?"

"There's also a bathroom down on the first floor."

"Oh….I didn't know that"

"I suppose you already know since you've been here for a couple of days"

"Maybe….I ...just wanted to check how my son is, I'll be going back to bed to get some sleep….to wake up in a good mood you know" David said a little nervous trying to pass by Adrien, which placed his arm in front of the man to avoid the man from leaving the room.

"Uhm….."

"How are the things going between you and Nathaniel?"

"Great, great…..the next day we're going to a concert of a rock band. It's not his favorite, but I thought we could get closer to each other, if we would spend together time, maybe going out or something else"  
"Okay," Adrien said still blocking the man from passing, then David looked at the blonde.

"Uhm can I go back to bed now?" Asked the redhead, making Adrien chuckle and remove his arm from the man's view, then David walked the corridor along to walk the stairs down. Adrien looked back into the room seeing Nathaniel and Lila lying really close to each other with their foreheads nearly touching, making Adrien sigh at the thought of his relationship state with Marinette.

* * *

The next day Juleka and Luka passed by the lawyer office, where they met the female attorney Kagami to help the two with their situation.

„Eireen's mother had displayed the father years ago for domestic violence and I had got the case to support her at the tribunal, but later on another day she was found dead in the house."

„I don't know how hard it must have been for her dealing with all that," Luka said at the lawyer which agreed with the man by nodding.

„I felt really bad for Eireen the day I had to be present at the judgment of her mother's murder. She was …she was very devastated on that day."

„How did she felt about the father going to jail?" Questioned the raven-haired woman looking straight at the lawyer.

„I don't know it" Replied the blue-haired woman. „I would say the same"

„I would be glad about it if it had been my dad" Added Luka crossing his arms. „He was an alcoholic and used to fight a lot with our mother"

„Did you have any trouble or still have with him?" Questioned the Japanese attorney.

„Oh no, he left us at some point. We haven't seen him ever since"

„Alright"

The telephone next to Kagami's computer started to ring, then the three rolled their eyes at the phone.

„Can I?" Kagami asked holding her hand over the earphone.

„Of course" Responded Luka and Kagami took it to attend the incoming call.

„Rue de Trocadero attorney office, Tsurugi on the phone?"

„ _Uh hi Kagami it's me Adrien. I had visited you a few days ago at your office, because I needed to get some information about the divorce, remember"_

„Yes I remember, good morning" Kagami greeted picking a small A6 sheet from under the screen of the computer, then picked a pen starting to write down information she got from the call.

„ _Listen I tried to work at Marinette's clothing line posing in some of her suits and we had an argument again in the break as one of my fangirls decided to show up and try to woo me, while I rejected her and made clear I didn't have any interest in her"_

„Oh and let me guess, She caught you two believing you were the one flirting, but it was the opposite and she blamed you?"

„ _She thinks I have an affair with a former journalist and I don't even know her name."_

„Okay, and what are you thinking about going to do?" Questioned the Asian descendant woman taking another piece of paper to continue taking notes.

„ _I don't know, that's why I called you. There's this option of a counselor specialized in relationships. Could this help me and Marinette in any way?"_

„Well if you want to hear a advice of me, from friend to friend, I would offer you to go together there with her and maybe attend it a few times see how it progresses."

„ _And what was your lawyer-advice?"_

„Uh the same one...well actually I wanted to ask you if you had thought about moving out, but I think I already know that answer"

„ _I spent last night out of the house. By Lila Kurtzberg's house to think about, what I should do"_

„Alright….oh and what about your daughter, has she asked you and Marinette anything about you two?"

„ _She had only asked last morning if I and Marinette were arguing about her and I explained to her it wasn't anything about her, only about me"_

„Alright, and you haven't told her about, that the divorce is for your two the choice you want to go or do I have interpreted this wrong last day?"

„ _She..._ _uhm I remember_ _after I told Marinette I wanted the divorce Emma stood at the entrance of the kitchen with tears in her eyes."_

„Okay, then I would see if I were you how the marriage guidance will go for you two. If you're still going through the divorce I would offer you to speak with your wife about it to explain your daughter the situation without blaming each other. You gotta be neutral and try to give the right reason without making anything sound negative"

„Uhm what do you mean by negative?"

„Like I wouldn't say that you're getting divorced because you don't love each other, because this would make the kid have a bad thought of love between two people. That it would always be like that in the kids' eyes, mostly in that age"

„ _And what would be the best thing to say?"_

„Saying the truth would be a good thing"

„ _Is not working out a good reason?"_

„Well yeah"

„Alright. Listen I'm trying to organize an appointment to go together there with Marinette, see how it turns out"

„That's a good idea. There are a lot of good counselors that could help you two"

„ _Good, I'm going to search for some addresses and try to call them. Thanks for your help Kagami"_

„You're welcome, Adrien and have a nice day"

„ _Wish you the same Kagami, goodbye"_

„Au revoir" Kagami placed her phone back and noted on the two small pieces of paper Adrien's name and ordered it into the second drawer of her desk into the first file where the files were sorted alphabetically.

„Excuse me, I needed to help him out a bit" Explained the lawyer to the two clients.

„No problem" Responded Juleka.

„Was there Adrien Agreste on the telephone?" Questioned Luka glancing at the lawyer. „The voice seems like his"

„Sorry, I'm not allowed to share private information to third parties"

„Oh I'm sorry"

„It's alright, no problem" The Japanese woman responded. „Where is actually your girlfriend Rose?"

„She's with my parents and will soon await Eireen when she gets out of school"

„The school is also alerted and if someone sees him, the police will be alarmed," Luka said knocking his knuckles from his hand, making Kagami chuckle.

„Alright, so where were we?" Asked Kagami then kept talking with the Couffaine siblings about the case.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Adrien managed to arrange an appointment for the evening at a counselor to solve the crisis between him and Marinette.

In the afternoon Marinette sat along with Adrien in a waiting room along with three other couples near the same age as the two Agrestes for a counselor to attend them.

„It's great you came Marinette"

„I still don't like the idea, that we're going to talk with some random guy about our problems" Marinette confessed a little strained about the appointment.

„They have like the lawyers and other workers secrecy. They won't tell it, anyone,"

„Okay" Responded Marinette looking at the other couples sitting around with a bored facial expression on their faces. „How did you find out about this place?"

„It was first, where I had found a free spot for us. And it was closer to your office if you needed to get back there"

„We will see how long this will take," The blue-haired woman said observing the blonde man nod. „How did you come up with this idea to get here with me?"

„Nathaniel had asked me if I had already tried it out and I also asked Kagami if it was worth trying it out"

„Why Kagami?" Questioned Marinette frowning, making Adrien wide his eyes in shock at the sudden change of her voice, which sounded a bit of jealousy.

„You know, when I went to get informed by the divorce the only lawyer that was available to speak with me was Kagami. She's not only doing her job, but she also suggested me, that we two should see the counselor. She's helping me"

„Helping you in getting away from me!"

„Yes….wait no, she just tried to help me and advised me to try this out with you. She's not trying to get me away from you. She can't do that or else she would lose her job"

„The only reason she probably sent us here, was because she knows the staff, that works here, so she told them to try everything to split us from each other"

„What are you talking about Marinette, that doesn't make any sense at all. Why would she want to do that?"

„So that in the end you two get together instead!"

„I don't like Kagami that way nor did we have anything together! What is wrong about Kagami for doing her job?!"

The receptionist observed the prominent couple argue with each other feeling worried about the atmosphere it would cause to the other persons inside the clinic. Another couple sitting vice versa to the fighting couple watched them talking loud with each other and rolled their eyes at each other, then they looked back again at Adrien and Marinette.

„Marinette look, I've got here Kagami's telephone number. You can call her and ask her everything you need to know. Between me and her does exist nothing. We're friends only." The blonde validated his wife, then from a corridor next to the reception an older man appeared along with a couple, which walked out together hand in hand, making the man smile.

„Who are the next ones on my list?" The man questioned the female receptionist, which checked the agenda and got up.

„Mr. And Mrs. Agreste, Mr. Rikon will see you now," The woman said looking along with the counselor at Adrien searching his wallet for something, while Marinette glared at him. The man walked at the two adults, then placed his hand on both of their shoulders.

„Good evening you two" Greeted the man and both looked up at the elder adult. „You two seems to be the next on my list"

„Uh, I think so" Responded Adrien nodding along with Marinette.

„Then follow me," The man asked walking along with the Agreste's into the corridor, then turned around into the first room, where they saw a blue couch and a lounge chair across from it in the same color. The couple got into the room and stood in front of the couch, waiting for the man, which was closing the door, afterward he walked to the chair and looked at the adults, which were still standing.

„Please take a sit" He offered sitting down at the same time as the couple, then he looked at the side, where he had a coffee table with a notebook and a pen on it, which he picked up then he turned around at the couple to start to talk with them.

„Everything that we discuss here together will be kept under secrecy, no one besides the three of us will know anything about it."

„Okay," Both responded then the man asked the two the first question.

„How are you two doing?" Questioned the man first looking at the two, which exchanged looks with the other.

„Fine" Both responded at the same time.

„What made you two think in coming here to me?" Asked Mr. Rikon seeing Adrien and Marinette look at each other, then back at him before they answered the question.

„We have had a lot of arguments lately. I can't exactly remember when we realized, that it was getting out of the hand. I know after our daughter turned two years old or three Marinette had started to work 100% again and she sometimes arrived home late, because of the work, otherwise she has been working at home on her designs and other things. This year I have lost many jobs due to my high celebrity state and Marinette wanted me to stay at home instead with our daughter while she keeps doing her job. I explained to her I wanted so badly to have one job even if my only chance was going back to modeling"

„And you Marinette didn't agree with him?" The man directed the question to the woman.

„If he gets back into modeling, all his fangirls will be back again and it could get worse. More fans could be joining the other fangirls and go crazy every time he or our family gets out of the house somewhere"

„You have been aware of that, Adrien?"

„I am, but that's just the way it is. It's not mine or Marinette's fault, that my fangirls are still around and do everything to get closer to me. I sometimes have the feeling Marinette doesn't understand that"

„Tell her that now" Ordered the man and the blonde obeyed.

„Marinette it's not our fault, that the fangirls are always around and do everything to get their hands on me. I sometimes think you don't understand that"  
„And I really don't,"

„I don't know, what else I can tell you about this;" Adrien said then looked down at the floor, while Marinette kept her posture on the couch unconvinced about it.

The counselor wrote everything down they answered, then thought on the next question he should ask. „How often or how long do you see each other after work? Half of the days? A few hours?"

„Three or four hours maybe?" Responded Marinette at the man. „Without counting sleeping time. No one of us has ever been out during the night, besides yesterday he was out"

„Where did he go?" Questioned the counselor the former model.

„I went out to clear my mind and overnight at a friend's house. Today I called your receptionist if it was able for us to show up here"

„Did also your friend suggest you come here to get help?"

„Yes"

„He also asked his lawyer girlfriend, if we should get here" Added Marinette making Adrien growl in annoyment.

„Marinette, Kagami is just an old friend with a law degree!"

„Please don't push other persons into this, unless it's really needed to," Pleaded the counselor the two Parisians, then both looked at the man back. "Another question, when or where did you two met?"

„We were 13 years old I think. He was new at the school and I caught him trying to remove chewing gum from my chair, but on that point, I believed he had placed it there on purpose, but it wasn't. In the evening after school, he explained to me what he actually was doing there and lend me his umbrella for me to use it when going home. It was on that part, that I realized he wasn't such a bad guy as I expected of a friend from Chloé."

„And you fell in love for him then?" Questioned Mr. Rikon earning a nod from the blue-haired woman.

„And on the next day, I realized she lived right next to the school" Added Adrien. „At least I saw her leaving the house and my best friend had told me that"

„And you Adrien felt in love with her on the same day or?"

„Uhm well at first I didn't know it was her, I had fallen in love with her as she was Ladybug, one year later I had been spending more time with Marinette to get to know each other and one night we were with a few friends at the cinema. I had felt strange around Marinette I didn't know, what it was exactly. My best friend ordered me to place my arm behind her in which I did, then…..she lied her head on my shoulder and I don't know, how it happened. We were looking into each other's eyes and we kissed each other for the first time" Responded the blonde man, which the counselor and Marinette listened.

„Have you two ever had an argument or broke up, because of your relationship?" Asked the older man and the couple looked at each other and Marinette spoke.

„Before we never knew each other's secret identity and lied to each other, every time we had to leave due to an emergency" Responded Marinette.

„A….common friend of us suggested me to tell Marinette I was Cat Noir, then, in the end, I did so and also figured out she had been Ladybug all the time," Adrien said smiling for the first time in this appointment.

„You have been together for six or seven years now, what is something that you still love about the other?" Asked the man looking at the Agreste's. Both took a minute to think about answering the question of the counselor, while they were on it the older adult wrote down notes about the session with the couple, then looked straight into the faces of the two and both seemed a little fussed about it. „And?"

„Mr. Rikon, at the moment I don't remember anything about Marinette that I love" Responded the Mr. Agreste.

„And the wife?"

„You don't remember anything about what you love on me?" Scoffed Marinette raising her left eyebrow.

„At the moment not" Responded Adrien. „What about you?"

„Well, I do" Responded Marinette crossing her arms.

„I would love to hear that Mrs. Agreste"

„I love it, that he's…..uhm….he's nice and has a good heart"

„What more?"

„Uhm….I need to think about it"

„Maybe we come back later to that again, what do you not like about each other?"

„Well, I don't….."

„Say it to her" Added the counselor and Adrien looked at Marinette, which gazed neutrally at the husband.

„I don't like it, that your jealousy shows up so much when I talk with or talk about another woman normally. I feel like you think I got something for them, but I don't"

„That's good and now tell him your view of it. If we know it, you two can work together on…."

„You want to know my view?" The fashion designer blurted out forgetting to let the man finish his sentence. „I'm sick of all the time you're excusing your fangirls for their behavior and never tell them, that you're married or not interested in them!"

„What am I supposed to do instead?" The Frenchman complained. „They never give up and hope they have a chance in the future."

„They think that because you never really said it correctly!"

„I'm their idol. I don't want to be harsh with them, so they then have a bad picture of me"  
„If I understand it correctly, Marinette seems very tensed about the situation with the fangirls. Were they present before your relationship?" Questioned the counselor looking at the former model.

„They were present too, but on that point, she hasn't ever acted like that. Maybe once or twice, when some fangirls weren't stopping to invade our private space. I think it didn't matter her at that time"

„But you never complained about my jealousy back there," Marinette said glaring at the husband.

„So you were jealous on that time!"

„Please calm down you two, listen I'm not really happy about the results we're doing in this session, but I got one question. I think I might already know the answer to it"

„Then ask us doc," Told Marinette earning a nod from the doctor.

„Do you still love each other?" Mr. Rikon asked looking at the two Agreste's, which exchanged looks with each other. Marinette's face turned sad, while Adrien's was both sad and surprised due to the question the man had asked.

The man observed the two gazing at each other and noted that down on his notes, then heard Adrien sigh then the counselor looked back at the two.

„When I was young I believed our love would last forever, but…...lately I have not felt for her the same way I did it back when our daughter was younger"

„Not anymore?" Asked Marinette tragic. The counselor took a deep breath before he spoke again.

„Listen, I know this is probably not the answer you wanted to hear today nor in any other further sessions, but for you two there is no way I can help you two save the marriage," The man said. „It's too late"

„How is this too late?" Asked Marinette shocked. „It's never too late"

„I know you're worried. I can see it, that you're still in love with him. But according to him, he isn't it anymore with you. The relationship will never work out if you two love each other and you two will never be happy if both or one of you doesn't love the other. The love is the most important ground for a happy marriage"

„There must be another way. Anyway, right?" Marinette asked in panic.

„I understand your frustration Mrs. Agreste, but you can't force him to stay with you when he doesn't feel good about it"

„But…..I love him…."

„Marinette listen…. I….uhm..." Adrien spoke, then tried to think on something to cheer her up, but then she started to cry, making Adrien and the counselor look sad.

„Here," The counselor said taking from his jacket a sachet with tissues in it and handed it to Marinette, which got up and ran at the door to open it, then she ran out closing behind her back the door loudly.

„Are you going behind her?" Asked the counselor and the blonde shrugged his shoulders.

„I think it's better to give her some lone time. Later I see about that" Adrien said glancing at the door back, where his wife had just left.

* * *

At night, Nathaniel was with his father David at the open-air concert of a band standing in front of a bar.

„How are you enjoying this so far?" Asked David the son, who sat on the stool next to him.

„It's nice" Responded the young redhead. „Too bad it isn't a Skillet or Magma concert"

„Yeah maybe next time we manage to get together to one of these bands' concerts"

„We'll see," The father said and the barista appeared at the front of the two men.

„Good evening, what would these two gentlemen like to order?" The barista asked and the two looked at each other.

„Do you like rum?" The father asked and Nathaniel shrugged his shoulders.

„I never tasted it" Responded the son.

„Then it's time for you to try," David said and looked at the barista to give him the order. „Two of the best Jamaican rum please"

„I'm on it" Responded the man getting two small cups and filled both in with a light brown liquid, then he handed it out to the two men. „There you go"

„Thanks," The two said, then the father held his glass to Nathaniel. „What should we toast on?"

„I don't know" Responded Nathaniel. „On your return?"

„Isn't there something else?"

„I don't know, can we toast on Lila or our children?"

„We could toast on your all" Suggested Mr. Connard. „What do you say?"  
„Yes, why not?" Nathaniel agreed and hit with his glass the one of his father.

„To the Kurtzbergs'" Both said and both took a sip from the alcohol, afterward Nathaniel fell down of the bench.

„Ugh that's disgusting"

„No, it's not. Just the first time"

„Woah god," Nathaniel said sitting up on the stool again, then he drank the rest of the rum and placed the glas back.

„So you want another one?" Questioned the father.

„Isn't it bad, if I drink too much?"

„Don't worry son, you won't get sick or drunk so fast. If it happens, I take care of you and bring you home"

„Alright, you're my dad afterall," Nathaniel said and waited for the barista to attend them again.

* * *

Half of hour later David walked around the field guiding his drunk son to the exit of the openair.

„You look like you had a lot of fun tonight," David said looking at Nathaniel, which nodded at the question. „Is there something else you need to tell me?"

„I learned so many weird things in Math and I didn't need anything of that in real life."

„Yeah, I get that my son. Haven't you gotten anything else to say?"

„Nope"

„What about the miraculouses in your bedroom?"

„Oh Adrien told us to hide them to avoid it to land in the wrong hands"

„And what would happen if maybe….the miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir would land in the wrong hands?"

„A lot of thi….ings" Nathaniel replied followed by a hiccup.

„What can you do with them?"

„Ladybug has the power of creation and Cat Noir's of desctruction. It's like ying-yang….Alone they work okay, but together you will obtain the ultimate power and with that, you can change everything in the world."

„Really?"

„People can be revived, uncurable diseases can be cured, people you know will never love you will love you, everything!"

„Really?" Asked the father enthusiastic.

„Of course, everybody knows…...that," Nathaniel said followed by another hiccup.

„And you think you could show me that?"

„Of course," Respoded Nathaniel hiccuping again. „It's not like you're going to trick me and run away with it, right? That would be silly"

„Uh yes son, it would," The father said, then his son giggled followed by a hiccup, making the father shook his head. „Come let's head home, before you cause trouble any trouble again or you have to cry again"

„How can such a wonderful woman like Lila marry an idiot like me" Nathaniel blurted out starting to cry and make his father facepalm.

„That will be a long ride" The man complained as he continued his way together with the young Kurtzberg.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **I had a few days off from work and was able to finish three chapters. Also another note, maybe you noticed I changed to "Teen rate" since it would get a violent at some point.**

* * *

David stood in front of the house of the Kurtzberg's together with Nathaniel, which couldn't stand quiet on his shaky feet due to the rush of the drinks he had before at the concert along with his father.

"Keyblock is a good band, but no band is better, than….Skillet" Nathaniel said loud shrieking the father, which placed his hand on the son's mouth.

"Shhh we don't want to wake up the others?"

"We're on the outside, everyone's in a deep sleep" Nathaniel mumbled causing his father to roll his eyes.

"Whatever," Mr. Connard said taking out from Nathaniel's pockets the house key, then unlocked the door to enter along with the man. "And now wait for me" Demanded the father and Nathaniel made his way to the stairs and tripped on the first step and fell down on them. "Ugh you're impossible," David said closing the door of the entrance then locking it up again and looked back at the son, which lied with his stomach on the stairs.

"Nathaniel!" Shouted a voice afterward David looked up the stairs to see on the end of the stairs Lila standing in a dark red top and short pajama pants looking surprised at her husband lying.

"Uh he sort of drunk too much before at the concert," David said smiling awkwardly at her. "I didn't expect him to get that soused" David confessed watching Lila walk the stairs down quickly. "Doesn't have the correct German blood to survive rum…."

"Who cares about it. Help him up!" Demanded Lila holding Nathaniel on the right arm, while David grabbed his son on the left arm and tried to help him up together with Mrs. Kurtzberg.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make him drunk on purpose. I thought he could handle it"

"He never drank any alcoholic drinks before nor has he ever been in a state like that!"

"I already apologized, I can't go back in time and avoid it. You should be happy, that he's alive"

"You're his father, you should be more worried about your son, than convincing me to accept your apologies"

"I am worried!" Yelled David then Nathaniel went on his knees covering his ears with his hands sensing the argument between his father and his wife louder than it is.

"Enough, enough! Let's bring him to the bathroom and let's keep it quiet. He's confused right know and hears our argument too loud"

"Yes, good idea," David said helping Lila to make Nathaniel walk the stairs up. "Should someone go and see for the kids?" Questioned the redhead and Lila shook her head.

"No it's alright, Rose is there taking care of them"

"Okay" The father of Nathaniel responded, then Lila pushed with her left leg the door of the bathroom forward and entered first into the bathroom, then pulled Nathaniel after her while the father-in-law

held him to avoid him getting hurt at the door arc.

* * *

On the other side of Paris inside the mansion of the Agreste's, Adrien Agreste stood inside the bathroom washing his hands on the lavatory, then he dried his hands on a white towel with his initials sewed in black color on it. Adrien got out to his old bedroom, where he used to sleep when he was younger and made his way around it to the exit of the room and got onto the corridor, where he could see other doors that lead into other different rooms.

Adrien walked the corridor along passing on the bedroom of his parents but continued to walk on the hall at the third door, which had the name _Emma_ on it. Adrien smiled and opened the door quietly up to look at his daughter sleeping in her bed with a Cat Noir plush. Adrien sneaked into the room near to the girl, then patted her on the forehead and pressed his lips on the forehead of the girl, then placed his hand again on the girl's forehead.

"How was the therapy?" Asked a familiar voice and Adrien looked back at the entrance to see his father in an adult pajama suit of his own brand.

"Didn't go really good father" Responded Adrien and walked up at the taller man. "The man said it was too late for us to save our marriage."

"Maybe the right time was when you realized your and Marinette's relationship was starting to get out of the hand."

"Yeah if I had tried it earlier we wouldn't have had this situation there at the counselor or any other times before. We probably would have managed to become happy again as the day we got married"

"I understand you son"

"You know father," Adrien said closing the door of his daughter to continue talking with his father without having to keep it quiet. "I don't want to offend you or anything, but Marinette started to be different since she started to work as a fashion designer and found her own clothing line. She is less patiently, as usual, her sense of humor is gone, okay some of my puns or jokes are probably old and she got bored of them, but she always liked to listen to them and now she doesn't. Sometimes when she's doing her sketches for the work and leaves them in the wrong place like last time, where Emma thought it was for painting..."

"I remember your mother told me about it. You know Audrey Bourgeois and other fashionistas are always on the ball, expecting more and more creations and designs of Marinette. For her to not lose the track, she needs to do everything possible to be always present and show her new designs. Not everyone can handle pressure good and you haven't seen Marinette a lot home or other times she was working on her designs here, right?"

"I think Marinette is really overloaded with the work. Maybe she needs to reduce a bit with the work and have a break. Soon or later she will get sick or she could have a burnout or anything else" The blonde said to his father feeling bad about it. "Mostly if this is almost her everyday routine and I believe even if she has around 10 hours until her next shift, she doesn't seem to get cool down from the work like it's supposed to be"

"Women have a higher chance in suffering from that, then us men."

"Really?"

"That's at least, what I read once on the news online"

"Okay…..should I suggest Marinette take a break?"

"It's worth trying" Responded Gabriel making Adrien smile, then he walked to the door next to Emma's room and opened the door to look into the darkness. Gabriel put his arm over Adrien's shoulder to turn on the light, then Adrien shrieked as Marinette wasn't lying on the bed.

"Didn't she come home yet?" Asked Gabriel looking at the son.

"Nathalie had confirmed Marinette had arrived at 9 pm, then went straight to bed"

"I'm going to look for her around the house, in case she's out I'll tell the others to move out," The male fashion designer told his son, which nodded at his plan.

"Good I'll move out now. Tell me, if you find her first" Ordered Adrien earning a short nod from his father, then Adrien ran the corridor along to the stairs to leave the mansion.

* * *

In the interior of the metropolis near the place des Vosges Marinette stood in front of a terraced house looking at the doorbells of the building for the name of a family she knows very well. Marinette pressed next to the tag, where _N. and A. Lahiffe_ was spelled on it the button to ring. A while later someone unlocked the door in front of Marinette and opened it and there stood Nino Lahiffe, the godfather of Emma and Adrien's best friend.

"Oh hey Marinette, what are you doing here so late?" Nino spoke while adjusting his glasses to take a better look at the half Chinese woman.

"I wanted to speak with Alya, is she home?" Questioned the blue-haired woman.

"She's up in the children room feeding the baby" The Morrocan man responded. "Come up with me" Offered the brunette and walked up to the first floor with Marinette and followed Nino into the apartment, which Nino had left the door open, then closed it behind her.

Marinette stood in the corridor of the apartment, then saw Alya sitting inside the room of the child on a couch giving the baby milk from a bottle.

"Uhm am I bothering you, Alya?" Asked Marinette entering slowly into the room, where her best friend sat.

"You're always welcome Marinette" Responded Alya and Marinette sat down next to her friend, watching her feeding the girl.

"This is uhm Chantal, right?" Asked Marinette earning a nod from her friend. "I'm sorry I didn't visit you after the birth, I was very busy and forgot it at the days I could come"

"No problem Marinette, but you're here now"

"Yeah," Marinette said sounding sad, then Alya noticed it along with Nino.

"I'll leave you two alone," Nino said leaving the room and heading to another one, where the bedroom was of him and Alya.

"What happened between you and Adrien?"

"We've been having a lot of arguments lately and today we were at the marriage counselor to help us, but he said it was too late," Marinette said while her eyes got filled with water.

"Didn't he ask you for a divorce before?"

"He did" Responded Marinette passing her hand on her eyes. "He had slept a night out by Nathaniel and he suggested Adrien visit the marriage counselor, but we did that, but he was unuseful. He said it was too late for us." Marinette said breaking down into more tears crying.

"Oh," Alya said, then her own baby stopped drinking and started to cry too. "Ugh," Alya said rolling her eyes, then Nino appeared at the door looking at his wife, then got in and took the baby from his wife's arms.

"I better take Chantal with me" Nino offered then walked out while trying to calm the girl down.

"Thank you sweetie," Alya said and placed her hand behind Marinette's back. "What exactly did the doctor say to you?"

"He asked us questions and the last one, he asked, if we loved each other and Adrien isn't in love with me anymore and he said if Adrien isn't in love with me anymore, it's wouldn't work out, because we would never find happiness again as we had it before."

"And what were the previous questions?"

"We had explained the doctor our problems to him and at some point….I...well…. Did shit"

"What did you do?"

"Well I told, that his fangirls, that appear everywhere he's trying to get a job are bothering me, then he said it's not my or his fault, they're always around, but he believes I don't understand it and I really don't, then he asked us, how much we see us every day and I said like three-four hours….without counting the time we're asleep. There we have always been together, just that night, where he was with Nathaniel he was gone, then the doctor asked, what Adrien went to do and he explained that about Nathaniel and I just called Kagami right in front of the counselor Adrien's lawyer-girlfriend, just because he had after Nathaniel asked Kagami about going with me to the marriage counselor, then we argued again with each other and I blamed Kagami, cause she wants to split us up and force the workers there to split us. I blamed Adrien for not being able to say no to his fans following him everywhere around and we argued again, then the doc stopped us again…."

"Woah, woah, girl enough, that nearly sounds like nonsense"

"But that's what happened Alya. There's no way Adrien is going to avoid in getting the divorce."

"Marinette I'm not great at playing the marriage counselor, but if it doesn't work any other way, I think the best for you two would really be the divorce. Who knows, maybe you will live way better without him or after a few months or years you two start to feel attracted to each other like the first time and you can be a real family once again. I can't promise you that it would really go this way, but for the happiness of you two, this is the only choice you have."

"Maybe you're right," Marinette said and Nino got into the room along with the baby.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I have this uncle called Aladdin, he wasn't also happily married to his wife, due to her arrogance and other things about her. They got divorced and eight years later they were back together, after both of them had changed themselves over the time and met together again at school, because of their son's troublemaking"

"Nino don't give Marinette any false hopes"

"I'm not giving her false hopes, just saying facts. It still could happen"

"It's okay Nino," Marinette said. "I think the best for me now is to talk to Adrien about this. We talk then with Emma and our parents about the divorce and how it will be further. If there's any chance for me and Adrien to be together again in the future, I'll be ready to take this second chance and try to be a better wife, than I did before. If we both end up going different paths and we find someone else, that will be okay too, then what only matters will be the happiness I or Adrien will have with the other person."

"That's the Marinette I know" Alya complimented while holding her thumbs up.

"Same, as long as my dudes get to be happy, it doesn't matter who they're going to end up with" Nino added and Chantal started to cry again. "Ops"

"Let me handle it," Marinette said taking the baby in her arms and move her slowly like a swing to try to calm the baby down.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Marinette entered into the mansion of the Agreste's then encountered her mother-in-law standing on the stairs about to walk up, looking down at the blue-haired woman.

"There you are Marinette," Emilie said smiling at the woman, which gazed up neutrally at the blonde. "We were all out there looking for you, where have you been?"

"I went to Alya's house and talked with her about everything, that was happening the last days"

"Thank goodness"

"Is Adrien home?" Asked the young fashion designer and the mother-in-law shook her head.

"No, he had left to look for you"

"Oh, I wanted to talk with him. I decided to accept the divorce and move on."

"I really love you Marinette. You're a really amazing woman and mother to Emma. I hope you and Adrien will still be friends and take care of Emma without many trouble, even if you two are not together anymore," The blonde woman said glancing neutrally at the daughter-in-law.

"We will do our best, Emilie" Marinette said walking up the stairs passing by the woman, then Mrs. Agreste gave her daughter-in-law a hug and let Marinette continue her way to the corridor, where the bedrooms are.

* * *

The next day Luka stood in front of the elementary school of Eireen waiting for the students to get out to the lunch break. He looked up at the light blue building with various drabbles drawn by young kids on the wall and smiled at seeing a drawing of a drawn human playing a guitar along with another human with longer hair doing the same activity and over their characters was his name written including the one of his sister.

"Good old times," Luka said passing his flat hand on the sketch remembering the day he and Juleka had drawn it there together. The school bell rang, then he saw the door open back as several young students left the building heading home. Luka observed the children leaving, then he found Eireen walking the corridor along together with another school girl, then both stopped by Luka.

"Hey girls," Greeted Luka the two students, which greeted him back.

"Hi uncle Luka" Eireen greeted, then Luka accompanied the two girls passing by a wall separating the school from the streets, then as the three turned around on the corner, they met the biological father of Eireen.

"Eireen, get back to your father immediately!" Shouted the man shrieking the young girl.

"Quick head back into the school and go get help!" Demanded Luka and Eireen's friend ran back into the school in panic, while Eireen just walked slowly backward observing, what was going to happen. "Eireen do what I say go back in the school and get some..." Luka got punched in the face before he could even finish his sentence, afterward, Eireen ran back in the school ground to call help, then Luka got kicked on his stomach, causing him immense pain.

"Who gives them the right to hand out my daughter to a couple of sick women to raise?!" Complained the man loud, then Luka grabbed the man's leg stopping him to step on his stomach, then pushed him down on the ground and got up in his legs, then got punched once again on his face, then the father of Eireen held Luka against the wall to hit Luka on the face again.

Several children, that had left the school stood at the exit watching terrified, what the man was doing to Luka's face. Luka used his knee to kick the father in the jewels, then pushed him against the ground and passed his hand over his mouth and nose feeling his warm blood, which had come from the hits he got on the face. Luka shook his hand watching Eireen's father get up from the ground and jump at Luka, which grabbed him on his shirt avoiding him to hit him more times, then the father of Eireen hit with his head on Luka, causing him to get dizzy from the knock he got on his head. The father passed his hand over his forehead feeling pain due to the beat he performed on the raven-haired man. The man held Luka tight on the wall, then took out from his jacket a small kitchen knife making the children cry at the evil behavior of Eireen's biological father.

A car honked loudly and the man looked around from where the sound had come, then he saw a white SUV standing on the street and out from the driving side came Adrien Agreste running towards the man and before he could stab Luka with the knife, Adrien grabbed the man from behind and tried to take the knife off his hands, while the man still tried to harm Luka with it.

"Put that knife down" Ordered the former model, then held it closer to Eireen's dad. The father fought hard to manage to take his chance to stab Luka, then Adrien had an idea and used his leg to cause the villain lose his balance and fall down on Adrien's legs, bringing the blonde down too and hit his head on a parked vehicle.

"Adrien!" Luka called watching Adrien scratch his head from the hit, then from the school three male teachers appeared and two grabbed Eireen's father and held him down on the floor, while the third removed the weapon of his hands and lied it next on the ground away from the man. "No one touches the knife after the police have been here" Ordered the man, then he looked at Luka and lent him a tissue. "I better call you an ambulance," The man said taking his smartphone out and pressing the emergency call button to alert the next hospital.

"Thank you, Adrien," Luka said as he had his mouth covered with the tissue to clean it up. "If you didn't have appeared I would be screwed," Eireen's adoptive uncle said earning a nod from the blonde, which looked at the shocked faces of the kids, that nearly witnessed a murder.

"We have to talk with the principal about this situation. I think it would be good if the kids would for today stay at home instead" One of the teacher said earning a nod from the other teacher, that stood next to him and Eireen's father.

* * *

At the home of the Kurtzberg's Lila sat in the bedroom of the twins watching them play with their puppets by themselves. The red-headed twin crawled at her mother and held up her puppet to her mother, which was distracted, then Lila shook her head coming back to herself again to see Aria showing her the puppet.

"Mama's not feeling good to play with you two," Lila said looking at her daughter, which didn't resist and kept showing her mother the toy. Lila smiled at the girl, then picked up the toy of the girl and moved the puppet over the floor like he was walking on it summing a song.

"Oh it's a wonderful day here in Paris, wonder what my friend Piper is doing," Lila said moving the toy up to Piper, making Aria clap amused.

At the entrance to the room Nathaniel appeared and gazed into the room seeing his wife lie with her belly on the ground and held her legs up, then Nathaniel walked into the room and placed his hands on Lila's legs.

"Morning pumpkin" Nathaniel greeted his wife, then Lila got up and turned around to her husband, which smiled at her. "You're alright?"

"I was about to ask you the same?" Responded Lila crossing her arms.

"Besides I got a headache and feel like I haven't drink anything for days, I'm fine"

"Do you remember, what happened yesterday?"

"Yes, I went with my father to the concert of the Keyblock then uhm….. I actually don't remember exactly what else happened next….uhm did I do something bad?"

"You appeared drunk home at 1 am and you barely couldn't stay on your feet. You should have been more careful with the drinks, mostly if you never had tried them before"

"Sorry Lila, my dad said I wouldn't get so quick drunk, but it somehow happened. Didn't my dad bring me home?"

"He did, but I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about the drinking. You could have caught alcohol poisoning, if you had exaggerated more, than yesterday"

"I'm sorry, pumpkin"

"I nearly couldn't sleep in peace yesterday, cause I was focused on your sleeping. I was afraid you would throw up and suffocate while you're asleep"

"Baby you didn't need to do that"

"I did it, cause I promised I would be there for you every time you needed me"

"Oh," Nathaniel said embarrassed. "What about my father?"

"After your shower, he went to bed and never passed by to see or ask, if you were alright or not. Even this morning he didn't dare to ask anything"

"Maybe he knew I was in good hands?" Nathaniel answered shrugging his arms.

"Nathaniel, don't you see?" Asked Lila. "Your father doesn't care about you"  
"Lila, if my father wouldn't care he would have never shown up here at our house"

"If your father would really care about you, he wouldn't have dumped you and your mother at the first place!"

"What do you want, he did a mistake back there, when he was young. He came because he regretted it and wanted to make everything good again"

"Nathaniel you should stop protecting your dad and wonder, why exactly did he come to us at this point"

"He said, that he found out, where I lived and now that he was on the holidays he wanted to meet me."

"And how many times did he had the chance before to meet you, tell me?"

"Lila for god's sake, you should be happy for me, that I got to see my dad again. Do you know, how it feels to be raised by only one parent and wonder, why it is like that?" Asked Nathaniel raising an eyebrow at his wife. "You wonder, if you were the reason, why they're not together," Nathaniel said and Lila looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Nathaniel, I passed my childhood listen to all the arguments of my parents and lived after their divorce with my dad only and rarely saw my mother. I do understand your view"

"But your parents got divorced only, your mother or father didn't run away, because of your birth it was mine"

" _Nathaniel, smettila! Ora!"_

"Lila, why can't you leave my father out of this?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the tensed brunette. "I admit it, I was pissed that he took really long to go look for me, but you have to see, that he still cared about me all over these years. Now that he's here, I can have a real family again" Nathaniel said looking at Lila's face turning sad at his words. Nathaniel wrinkled his eyebrows and tilt his head in confusion at Lila's facial expression, then saw her eyes starting to get watery.

"A real family?" Asked Lila looking up at his ice blue eyes. "Am I and the twins not good enough for you?" Asked Lila, then Nathaniel realized, what caused Lila to feel bad.

"No Lila, that's not what I mean. I meant, that the Kurtzberg's could be a real family again...I mean not you as a Kurtzberg….I mean, I mean just me and my parents…..NO you belong to us too, just you're not my sister, you're my wife….ugh I'm just causing mayhem here" Nathaniel said doing a facepalm, then Lila left the room crying.

"Lila! Come back!" Nathaniel called then heard a door slam and heard Lila crying inside their bedroom. "Lila come on, I didn't mean it that way," Nathaniel said running at the door, then knocked on it.

" _Vattene!"_ Shouted Lila and Nathaniel leaned his forehead on the door disappointed of having hurt Lila's feeling.

"I'm sorry," The redhead said sadly, then sat down on the ground leaned against the door with his back, thinking on the mishap he accidentally made. "Please forgive me, pumpkin"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Adrien sat in the waiting room for patients in the hospital next to Eireen waiting for news of Luka's health state.

"Is uncle Luka going to be alright?" Asked the young girl looking at the blonde man.

"Of course he is" Responded Adrien petting the girl on the shoulder.

"Eireen!" Shouted two voices and they came from Juleka and Rose, then Eireen got up from the chair, then ran at the two women and hugged them.

"You're okay?" Asked Rose holding Eireen on her shoulders.

"Yes" Responded Eireen. "Uncle Luka is now with the doctor because my father hurt him very bad"

"Is he alright?" Asked Juleka and Adrien got up to meet the two women.

"He's with the doctor currently" Responded Adrien. "I haven't heard anything new yet"

"Mommy, this is Adrien" Eireen said to the two women. "If he didn't appear, my dad would have killed uncle Luka"

"What?" Asked Rose shocked.

"I was on my way to the lawyer office, then I recognized Luka and the father of the girl fighting with each other, then I got out and dragged him away from Luka, then a few teachers came out and took care of both"

"If my mom would have seen that, she would have cut the man in two pieces," Juleka said making Rose chuckle.

"I didn't know your mother would do that"

"After the last time Luka was threatened by Eireen's dad, you will see a lot of things you don't expect to see from your mother-in-law"

"My father would have managed to kick him out of the continent" Adrien added earning a nod from Juleka.

A nurse appeared walking with sheets in her hands, then looked at the guests standing inside the room.

"Family Couffaine?" The dark-skinned woman asked, then Juleka, Rose and Eireen moved further at the nurse.

"Is Luka okay?" The younger sister asked the raven-haired woman.

"We analyzed Luka and Luka has got a concussion. We cleaned his face, but he's marked from the fight from before, just for your information"

"Okay and when can he come home with us?" Asked Rose.

"The best for the moment is Luka to stay the next 24 hours under our watch, later we see how he's going and if he's alright he can also recover back home. This usually takes around three days more or less"

"That's good," Rose said. "Can we visit him?"

"Yes sure, but only one person at once"

"Okay, do you want to go first Juleka?" Asked Rose and Juleka nodded and followed the nurse to the corridor.

"Great to hear Luka is out of danger," Adrien said relieved.

"Eireen's father is getting behind the bars again, that's great, so we won't see him for a long while"

"Will we have to attend another tribunal, mom?"

"Yes sweetie, but don't worry nothing will happen to you, I promise," Rose said pecking the girl on the forehead. "Oh right I have to call Kagami and inform her, what happened"

"You're also going to Kagami?" Asked the blonde man surprised.

"One of the other lawyers had suggested me to talk with her since she knew Eireen and her father from a previous case"

"Ah okay," Replied Adrien taking out from his pant's pocket his smartphone out and saw, that he had a message of Nathaniel.

" _Can I meet you at the Trocadero? I need to talk to you, I caused a mess"_

Adrien replied to Nathaniel's message back and got up from his chair looking at Rose and Eireen.

"Do you girls need something?" Questioned Adrien. "Should I stay here, in case something happens?"

"It's alright Adrien, as long as her father doesn't show up here and is locked up, there won't be any problems"

"Alright, but if you need something, don't hesistate in calling me"

"I promise we call you if we need your help" The shorter woman promised, making the blonde man smile and leave the room, then Rose patted her daughter on the shoulder which glanced up at the French woman.

* * *

Nathaniel sat in front of the Trocadero on the wall looking at the Eiffel Tower far down the street, then checked the time on his smartphone and put it back in his pockets of the trousers.

"He is never this late," The redheaded man said to himself, then heard someone's shoes clap on the ground from running, then Nathaniel looked back and recognized Adrien approaching him.

"Here I am," Adrien said and sat down next to the friend. "Sorry, I forgot I had told you to meet up here"

"It's okay, you're here now"

"What happened, why did you call me?"

"I and Lila argued yesterday, because of my father and I have hurt her feelings"

"How did you hurt her?"

"I said to Lila, now that my father was here I could have a real family and afterward she got sad of it and I tried to tell her, that's not what I meant and I ended up mixing up my conversation and she closed herself up in our bedroom crying"

"Okay uhm have you tried to talk to her again after her crying?"

"No, but she left and said she was going to get something and would be right back"

"When was that?"

"Nearly an hour ago. I left the house just a quarter of an hour after her and my father is observing the twins" Explained the Jewish man and looked down at the water fountains sprinkling out water, around the place several humans stood around watching it while some of them took pictures of it.

"Maybe you two should talk with her and explain you didn't mean it that way, you were just happy your father was compensating the lost time"

"Yeah and I don't remember, when she said that, but she said she thinks the only reason my father is here, were for the miraculouses and not me" Told Nathaniel and Adrien remembered the other night ago, where he caught Nathaniel's father trying to open the closet, where the miraculouses were hidden.

"Nathaniel, listen remember the night I slept in the living room along with your dad?"

"Yeah"

"I woke up in the middle of the night and saw your father sneaking into your and Lila's room, then he tried to open the safe inside the closet without trying to wake you up"

"But he didn't take anything out?" Questioned Nathaniel curious.

"No"

"But why does he want to get the miraculouses out of there?"

"Well, I guess it's not the same reason my father wanted to have them" Replied Adrien to Nathaniel, which was thinking about it.

"Do you think, he would be able to discover the code, while we're out of the house?" The redhead questioned his friend, which shrugged his shoulders.

"The more important question would be, how long he has taken to discover it," Adrien said, then Nathaniel's phone rang with a rock music theme song and Nathaniel picked up his phone and saw it was an anonymous phone call.

"Huh who could that be?" Questioned Nathaniel and accepted the call.

"Hello?"

" _Nathaniel Kurtzberg, you got something that we need and we got something that you need"_

"Is this a kind of joke, I don't need anything"

" _Aww, don't you want to see your father or your wife Lila again?" The distorted voice on the other side asked making Nathaniel wide his eyes._

"Who are you and where are you hiding my family!?" Nathaniel yelled at the phone making Adrien jump and observe Nathaniel listening to the call, then leaned his head close to Nathaniel's phone to listen to the message.

" _That's better, your task is to bring me all the miraculouses you got from the years you were a superhero in exchange, I release your father and your wife. And another warning, if you dare to inform the police about this call, that will be the last time you will hear your wife"_

" _ **Nathaniel, this is a trap don't bring the mira….."**_

" _That's enough!" Shouted the man._

"Lila!" Cried Nathaniel.

" _Bring me the miraculouses and I let your friends free."_

" _Okay…._ " Nathaniel responded and looked at Adrien, which took the phone of Adrien's hands.

"Where do we meet?"

" _The Austerlitz train station, go down at the metro and walk on the opposite railways towards the construction zone and you enter in that space, where you find the other rail line and a couple of turned off drills. Be there at 5:00"_

"That's in a half hour," Nathaniel said to Adrien.

"I will be there Monsieur. I will bring all the miraculouses inside the box at exact five O'clock."

" _Great," The man said turning the phone off._

"And now?" The redhead asked worried his friend.

"I borrow the cat miraculous and when you give the box to the man, I'll attack"

"Is it going to work?" Questioned Nathaniel.

"Don't worry, I do it, when the moment is right, like when he's not holding them hostage anymore"

"I'm afraid, that we could fail"

"Don't worry Nathaniel. As long as he doesn't use a miraculous or two to fight us, there won't be a problem" Adrien promised patting his friend in comfort on the shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **I don't know how to look for pictures inside the metro tunnels exactly for this fic. I checked on GTA the tunnels of the streetcars to have a better imagination.**

 **Also about the miraculouses, I'm following by the sequel, where Adrien had used the godlike power to revive Nathaniel back. This is why I won't talk about how the miraculouses work together like Master Fu explained Marinette in Syren I think was it.**

 **Lila's Queen Bee model is inspired by Melodie's from the unused concepts.**

 **Also another note: The activation phrases are also from the sequel, not from the canon universe.**

* * *

Adrien and Nathaniel had arranged a bag to transport the miraculouses to the meeting point.

The two men sat inside a metro heading to la gare d'Austerliz, where they had agreed to meet up. Nathaniel held the bag with the miraculouses in his arms, while his friend Adrien looked at this hand, where his alliance was.

"Do you think I should take out my miraculous too?" Questioned the redhead looking at Adrien. "In case of an emergency?"

"No, it's alright Nathaniel" The blonde replied. "I can take care of us two"

"I know, but what if he has a gun and….what if you can't protect me from the bullets?" The man asked making Adrien sigh.

"Okay here take the peacock miraculous and hide it inside your jacket, so that won't see it and think you're tricking him," Adrien said handing the miraculous to Nathaniel.

"Okay," Nathaniel said sticking it inside his jacket, then he closed the buttons of his jacket while on it the kwami of the miraculous appeared in front of his eyes.

"Hey" Greeted the kwami, then shrieked as he saw a few passengers busy on their phones and hid inside Nathaniel's jacket.

"Don't worry Dusuu, they didn't see you"

"What are you two doing? Questioned the peafowl kwami glancing up at the redhead.

"Long story, someone kidnapped my father and Lila and we have to bring the villain the miraculouses in order to save them" Explained Nathaniel.

"But our plan is, while Nathaniel is there handing the miraculouses to the villain and the villain frees Lila and David, then when they're with Nathaniel, I go in and take the villain down quickly."

"Okay and what about me?" The blue creature asked.

"In case they're armed he can transform into Swift and protect himself"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea," Dusuu said looking at the bag. "Where's Plagg anyway?" Questioned the kwami and Adrien took from his jacket's pocket out the ring of the black cat.

"I haven't activated it yet" Responded Adrien holding it in front of the ring finger, where his alliance was, then before he placed it on his finger, he gazed at the alliance and wide his eyes and took it out to replace it with the cat miraculous ring. Adrien stowed the wedding ring back in the pocket from where he took the miraculous, then he looked up to see Plagg appear stretching his arms tiredly.

"Nice to see you Plagg," Adrien said to the unmotivated cat kwami.

"Don't speak to me, when I haven't eaten my Camembert….You got some, right?" Questioned the black kwami, then Adrien took from the bag, where the miraculouses were hidden a round red box filled with various cheese spreads, containing one Camembert slice.

"Mmh," Plagg said licking his lips as he opened the box and saw the different variations of cheese. "I think I'm going to take Emmentaler and keep Camembert the last," The kwami said picking up a red wrapped cheese, then took the paper off and devoured the big slice of cheese at once. "Yummy"

"You can take a one too if you want Duusu," Offered Nathaniel.

"Maybe I take the ham one," The blue kwami said taking out a slice.

"Ham?" Asked Adrien looking at the package and noted, that one of them was mixed with ham flavor. "That's new to me"

"It's actually delicious" Mentioned Nathaniel. "At least for Lila"

"Is Lila actually Jewish now?" Questioned the blonde.

"Nope, she didn't need to change," Responded Nathaniel.

"Okay"

"Why?"

"Just wondering"

"Hey where are my manners, I forgot to ask, why did you activate us, did someone get another miraculous by mistake?" Questioned Plagg looking at Adrien. "Did your father turn Hawk Moth again?"

"No it's not him, someone kidnapped Nathaniel's father and Lila, in order to save them we need to give the villains the miraculouses." Responded the Frenchman.

"Oh and so you need us to save them instead?"

"Our plan is different, Cat Noir appears to take down the villains, while I lead my father and Lila away from there. Plan B when the villains or villain is armed I become Swift and together we try to take the guy down"

"Okay sounds like less effort," Plagg said lying down on Adrien's shoulder.

"You don't seem really motivated to help me"

"What do you expect. I've been sleeping for years. You could have wakened up Tikki or someone else instead"

"Next time" Adrien promised then the metro announced their next stop, which was their destination. "We're arriving"

"Good," Nathaniel said getting up along with the blonde, then walked to the exit meeting other passengers, that were also going to leave on the same station.

"It's Adrien Agreste!" Shouted one of the passengers, then all looked at Adrien amazed, while the blonde got annoyed.

"Can you all stop acting like I'm a god and see me as a normal citizen?" Asked Adrien looked serious at the passengers. The passengers got a bit embarrassed and looked away from the blonde. "Okay I'm sorry about that, but I'm having a hard life phase now and I would really love if you would treat me like a normal human being and not go crazy, just because I'm Adrien Agreste hyphen Cat Noir."

"I'm sorry" Apologized the passengers.

"We promise to appreciate your kindness and helpfulness better" Promised another woman with a briefcase in her hand.

"And avoid this reaction, every time we see you"

"Me too, but I don't know, if all the millions of other fangirl do so"

"I see that then," Adrien said giving the persons a thumb up, then the door of the metro opened and Adrien got out along with Nathaniel and the other passengers, then looked around the metro station for the construction zone.

"Where could that be?" Questioned Adrien looking around with Nathaniel. Nathaniel looked at the other side, where the other railway was and walked the platform along to the tunnel of the metro, then near the tunnel he observed the lighted tunnel and recognized a big space with some spotlights shining up in the tunnel and a machine Nathaniel couldn't tell exactly what type of vehicle it was.

"Adrien, could it be over there?" The redhead asked and Adrien narrowed his eyes trying to see, what Nathaniel sees.

"I think that's the machine he talked about,"

"Didn't he say something about drills?"

"I think he meant the machines, that are used to create a tunnel"

"Oh well, it would be weird to use a small drill to make such a big hole" Nathaniel mentioned abashed by it. "Sorry, I'm sort of confused about all this with Lila, my father possibly being behind the miraculouses, Luka's state, my kids being observed by Lila's mother, who probably hates me now, because I left her alone at home and let her get kidnapped…..I'm the worst husband and father in the world!" Nathaniel yelled while grabbing Adrien on his arms and shaking him back and forth stressed about it, then Adrien slapped Nathaniel his face.

"Nathaniel stop acting like a fool. Be a man and show it to Lila. Show her the real man in you. The man she married. Okay?" Adrien said earning a nod from Nathaniel.

"Don't worry Lila, I'm coming," Nathaniel said about to jump on the railway, then Nathaniel pulled him on his jacket back on the platform.

"Hey!" Shouted Nathaniel then shrieked as the metro stopped in front of the blocking the tunnel. "Oh, you saved me…."

"Okay, when the Metro has left, get into the tunnel to the other side and I'll be right behind you as Cat Noir. Alright?"

"Yes sir!" Responded Nathaniel saluting, making the blonde laugh.

"Good Job!"

* * *

Later Nathaniel entered into the with woods of the construction company blocked tunnel walking at the construction zone he had seen before with Adrien. Nathaniel entered into the big zone, then passed by the giant tunnel boring machine he had seen before from the metro station.

"That's huge," Nathaniel said looking up at it.

"Focus on your mission Nathaniel" Whispered Dusuu and Nathaniel looked around at the cold dark room lightened by several spotlights. Nathaniel walked at the side of the machine looking for anyone, who could be the contact person he has to meet.

"Hello," Nathaniel said listening to the echoes of his voice, that rang inside the cave. "It's me Nathaniel Kurtzberg. I'm here like you told me with all the miraculouses"

" _Hello Nathaniel, please put the miraculouses on the red x marking on the ground near the drilling machine,"_ The same distinguished voice said to Nathaniel, which looked around to spot the person, but the person wasn't possible to be found.

"Okay I'm placing it on the X….but I'm only placing it there, I know that people get hit by any traps when they stand on them"

" _This is a construction zone, not a villain hideout,"_ The voice said.

"Who knows, maybe you're lying right now!"

"Just put the damn miraculouses on the cross or your wife is done!"

"Hey, hey, hey calm down, you know I'm nervous and never had to deal with villains like that"

" _Alright, alright, you're getting on my nerves. Put the miraculouses on the cross and I'll release your wife,"_

"Okay I placed it down on the cross, it's right now lying on the cross" Nathaniel looked around the area afterward from behind the other side of the machine appeared Lila with her arms tied up behind her back and a duck tape covering her mouth.

"Lila!" Cried Nathaniel excited as he saw Lila running towards him, with a shocked facial expression. "Thank god you're alright"

Nathaniel ran at Lila, then hugged her. "Thank god you're alright Lila, did he do anything bad to you?" Questioned Nathaniel and Lila mumbled under the tape at Nathaniel. "Huh?" Questioned Nathaniel tilting his head, then shook his head and did a facepalm. "Right the duct tape," Nathaniel said pulling the tape slowly off Lila's lips. "Are you okay?"

"Your father Nathaniel" Responded Lila.

"What's with my father?" Questioned Nathaniel.

"He's the one, who kidnapped me!"

"But if he kidnapped you, how did he get kidnapped by himself?" Asked Nathaniel and behind him, his father appeared with a wrench holding it up over his head, then Lila jumped at Nathaniel pushing him down at the bottom avoiding him to get hit by the wrench.

"Whoa," Nathaniel said as Lila had brought him down, then he saw his father standing over him with the wrench. "Dad, you're alright,"

"Yes, I am" Responded David and walked at the cross, where the miraculouses are.

"Take the miraculouses and run away dad, before the kidnapper appears"

"Nathaniel he is the kidnapper," Told Lila. "He's the one, who was behind the miraculouses and he always was"

"But the strange voice behind the telephone? And….and the other voice here?"

"He used a voice disguiser to distort his voice, that's why you didn't recognize it"

"But…."

"Nathaniel I know you don't want to believe that, but your father is not that what you thought he was."

"But…." Nathaniel said then looked back at the father looking at all the miraculouses, that were inside the bag. "I'm so stupid….How….how did I let this happen?"

"Nathaniel….I…:" Lila said, then got interrupted by her father-in-law.

"You really are dumb Nathaniel. You were so focused on trying to make Lila clear she was wrong when she wasn't and now you brought me all the miraculouses just to get her and me back."

"I thought you really were sorry for what you did in the past, but you were lying!" Shouted Nathaniel getting up, then David hit Nathaniel on his right foot with the wrench, causing him to scream. "Ouch!"

"Nath!" Shouted Lila and Nathaniel fell down on his butt then grabbing his foot. "Babe, you're okay?"

"Why did you do that?!" Shouted Nathaniel angry at his father.

"Hasn't your mother taught you to respect older people?"

"Since when do you care about my education. My mom would still have done the job way better, than with you around"

"Of course," The father said rolling his eyes and closing the bag with the miraculouses.

"Before you have the idea to leave tell us, what you want to do with the miraculouses" Ordered Lila earning a serious look of the father-in-law.

"Why should I do that?"

"Like in the movies they say it to the heroes, what their plan is" Nathaniel replied to the father, "Or at least do us that favor"

"Okay, long after I had left your mother I met another woman from another flight company and I fell in love with her. I've been together with her for a couple of years and…. I found out one day, she's been ill and on the final stage of it. I had read on the ladybug blog about the miraculouses and that you could achieve the ultimate power and fulfill any wish you want"

"It kind of does, but…."

"Nathaniel you probably would have done the same, if you knew Lila was also close to dying or anything else. Just let me use it and I will give them back to you. I promise"

"Nathaniel?" Asked Lila looking at her husband, which looked into the eyes of his father.

"And you think I would lie to my friends or the owner of the miraculouses to get the miraculouses?" Questioned Nathaniel. "Only someone with mean purposes would lie and obtain the miraculouses in any good or bad way," Nathaniel told frowning his eyebrows and crossing his arms, watching his dad's face turn neutral.

"But I'm telling you the truth"

"Dad, you didn't need to lie to me. I could have helped you before, you…. We don't even know, how it works"

"It's the same like when your cat friend tried to revive you several years ago when you fell off the Notre Dame. I just need to put the two miraculouses and activate the power"

Between the two redheads, a baton got extended and shrieked both men, which then looked up at the boring machine to see Cat Noir standing there holding the staff while playing with his tail by spinning it around.

"Well bringing someone back to life this moment won't work, cause we still have to wait twenty years, until we're able to revive somebody again."

"Uh that's not, what we're talking about Cat," Nathaniel said watching Cat Noir slide the baton down like a firefighter.

"I didn't listen, I just heard someone talk about _revive_ and I sneaked my way up here"

"Okay so I can't revive somebody for the next twenty years, but what I want to know exactly is, how to heal an incurable disease. I know I need to put the miraculouses of Cat Noir and Ladybug together"

"I don't know it either, you would need to ask this our master, but he's gone"

"Probably the miraculous spellbook could have the solution to it?" Nathaniel asked Cat Noir, which covered Nathaniel's lips and shushed him.

"There's a spell book for them?" Nathaniel's father questioned earning a nod from Cat Noir.

"Yes and we can't read the code, so we can't help you anywhere" Responded the black dressed hero.

"What?!" Shouted David and Nathaniel looked confused at Cat Noir.

"What about the kwamis?" Questioned Nathaniel and the blonde shushed at him again.

"Nathaniel, let me handle this"

"Sorry I just want to get out of here!"

"Yes you need to talk with the kwamis" Lila added trying to get up by herself, but fell down on her tied hands, afterward Cat Noir helped her up and tied her off to free her hands.

"Which kwamis?" Questioned Mr. Connard looking at the brunette.

"I don't know, I think it was the butterfly miraculous, that knew it"

"Lila, what are you doing?" Asked Cat Noir and Lila winked at the blonde, which got, what Lila was trying to do.

"Which one exactly is the butterfly miraculous?" Questioned David going down on the knees to look for it, while he was grabbing each miraculous and take a closer look at them, Cat Noir sneaked closer to the man, then he held under the legs of the man his stick and before he could use it, David saw Cat's reflection on a silver colored miraculous, then he jumped away from there looking at Cat Noir holding the stick on the ground and look at the older redhead.

"Damn it" Replied Cat Noir.

"Of course that was a trick," David said getting up. "Volpina would never say the truth"

"To a villain" Added Lila. "The Lila you're talking about is now in the past"

"And foxes are known to be tricky" Added Nathaniel.

"And be talented in saying lies" Added Cat Noir making Lila chuckle.

"It's called acting," Lila said making the Cat nod.

"Sure why not"

"Alright no more tricking, I've got here a miraculous and I'm not afraid to use it" David warned holding up in the air the mice miraculous.

"Meow! So am I. Mostly since you're the mouse and I'm the cat," The blonde hero said licking his lips.

"Grrr" The man growled and picked up a dark blue ring and showed it to Cat Noir. "Wonder how you're going to take me down if I use the bull miraculous," David said looking prideful at the superhero, which crossed his arms.

"That's an ox" Corrected Cat Noir making David angry. David placed the miraculous on his index finger, then a dark-blue kwami with ivory horns appeared in front of him.

"I just remembered fighting that guy in the park, which had found this miraculous once. He looked nearly like the devil" Nathaniel told making Cat Noir giggle, then the red-headed man looked at the kwami.

"How does the transformation phrase go again?"

"Stompp, hit them with the horns. Yeah it's a bit long I know….hey, you're not my miraculous holder"

"Stompp, it's a trap!" Shouted Nathaniel at the exact moment his father had activated the miraculous with the phrase and turn into a miraculous holder. "No!" Shouted Nathaniel running at the villain, shrieking Lila and Adrien as the redhead ran towards the father, which then raised up his weapon, that looked like a pitchfork and slapped with the flat part on Nathaniel's stomach. "Ouch!"

"Nathaniel!" Shouted Lila and Cat Noir at the same time and Nathaniel held his hands close to his stomach, then the father pushed Nathaniel on the floor and held the pitchfork over his back.

"Don't you dare to touch Nathaniel with that!" Yelled Lila angry at the man.

"If you hurt Nathaniel, I'll use my cataclysm on you instead!" Warned Cat Noir holding up his hand in the air, before activating it. The man with the dark-blue mask crawled with the pitchfork on Nathaniel's back, making him cry due to the pain.

"Nathy!" Cried Lila entering into shock while Adrien got mad and activated his destructive power.

"Cataclysm!" Shouted Adrien's alter ego and before he ran at the villain, Lila pushed Cat Noir's arm at the tunnel boring machine causing it to turn black and turn into dust, which started to fade quickly down at the ground. "Lila, that was my only chance!"

"I couldn't let you go at him like that, what if you hit Nathaniel?" Questioned Lila disturbed by the situation.

"No!" Nathaniel cried loud shrieking the two, which watched David touching the three long cuts he had made on the man's back with the smooth side of the pitchfork.

"Cat Noir do something!" Lila cried desperately at seeing her hurt husband, then Adrien's alter ego looked around himself to find any solution for this situation. "Come on!"

"I know….I can't take the pressure, I always stuck with your or Ladybug's plan. They were always the..."

"Come on Cat Noir it's time for you to be independent, to be free and follow your own ideas..." Lila said to Cat Noir, which had packed Cat Noir on his arm, then Cat Noir looked at the alliance on Lila's finger and had an idea.

"That's it!" Cat Noir said looking at the villain, then he took Lila's hands down and got ready to transform back into his civilian self.

"Plagg, claws in!" Cat Noir said transforming back into Adrien Agreste, then Plagg looked confused at Adrien.

"What are you going to do?"

"It's a secret," Adrien said opening his jacket for the kwami. "Get in" Demanded the blonde then the black cat kwami disappeared inside the white jacket and Adrien took out his alliance and placed it in front of his miraculous on the finger. "Hey David" Called Adrien and the man looked at Adrien, then got surprised to see him without the suit. "I got a good offer for you. Give us Nathaniel and all the miraculouses and you can have the miraculouses of Ladybug and mines of Cat Noir, what do you say?"

The villain thought on the offer of the blonde man, then smirked and took the ring of his finger to transform back into his civilian self.

"Oh no someone has to activate the bee miraculous and help him," The ox kwami said looking sad at the young redhead on the ground.

"Alright deal," The man said taking the ring off and threw it into the bag and shove it back to Adrien Agreste. Adrien looked at the bag and took out the ladybug miraculous and gave it to the hand of Nathaniel's father.

"That's ladybug's miraculous, it's dark colored because it's camouflaged to avoid people realize the wearer is Ladybug and Cat Noir's this one, also camouflaged" Adrien explained placing the alliance instead of the cat miraculous on David's hands.

"Great" David said putting the miraculouses inside the pocket of his pants.

"Now get out of here. You already have there the miraculouses you wanted to have"

"Too bad," David said turning his back to the three former miraculous heroes. "We could have been friends after all that"

"Just go!" Demanded Lila, then David ran away leaving the three young adults back. Adrien looked into the bag again and took the bee miraculous out, which was shaped after a comb with a bee on the top of it.

"Lila here take the bee miraculous and heal Nathaniel's back, I will go behind David and stop him," Adrien said while Plagg left his jacket entering into the left pocket of Adrien's jacket to take out an Appenzeller cheese slice from the pack.

"Great idea" Complimented Plagg swallowing the whole cheese triangle down. "I thought the reason you took off the ring, was because it would damage your powers"

"Uhm and it was Plagg" Responded Adrien observing his kwami eating. Adrien looked at the bee kwami Pollen levitating over Nathaniel observing his injuries, then looked at Lila.

"They're fixable, Lila. You don't need to worry"

"I was always the weakest of all the heroes" Nathaniel sighed and Lila leaned down at him to look at his turquoise eyes, followed by the pupils look up at Lila.

"You were always a hero to me Nathaniel. With or without the miraculous" Lila complimented the redhead, which smiled a little, therefore Dusuu crawled out of Nathaniel's jacket and looked at Nathaniel's back along with Pollen.

"If you had used the miraculous before, this could have been avoided, Nathaniel,"

"I know..." Nathaniel whined as Dusuu placed her paw on the injury.

"Sorry" Apologized Dusuu then heard someone transform and it was Adrien, who turned back into Cat Noir.

"Alright, it's show-time," Cat Noir said putting his hands together and rub them together. "I'll be right back" Adrien's alter ego said jumping on the ground and ran at the tunnel they entered before like a feline to chase the villain.

"Pollen, sting out," Lila said activating her miraculous and transform into a bee-themed superheroine.

Nathaniel looked up at his wife with his mouth wide open astonished at how amazing Lila looked like. Her tight suit was all yellow, she had three black stripes each one getting bigger than the other. The biggest one passed around her back and her breasts and from there up to her neck, the suit was covered with yellow fur similar to Pollen's and her mask was also colored in the same colors and her whole hair was golden yellow, besides her two bangs on the side of her head, which were colored black like the antennae of a bee.

"How do I look?" The Italian woman asked.

"Well if Chloé saw you now, she would get jealous" Responded Nathaniel making Lila laugh.

"Do I seriously look better than her?" Questioned Lila surprised.

"No, you look both uhm…..you know…. Great…."

"Alright, alright let's get the job done," Lila said placing her hands on Nathaniel's back making him cry.

"Argh!"

"Sorry!" Apologized Lila, then placed them slowly on his back, making him whine again. "I can do that," Lila said closing her eyes focusing on Nathaniel's injury, then around his back, a yellow light appeared as it was the miraculous superpower to heal the injuries, that naturally would take a longer process to heal. Dusuu observed Lila doing the job and smiled as she saw the injuries disappear slowly from her holder's back.

The last scratch on Nathaniel's back was gone and Lila removed her hands to see his wounds had disappeared and it was like nothing had ever happened to Nathaniel's back. Lila pushed the ripped jacket aside to be sure, if she had succeeded in the healing process of her husband, then sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness," Lila said and Nathaniel got up on his knees, then got hugged by Lila hard. "I couldn't live anymore if we couldn't have saved you this time"

"I'm fine Lila, thank you," Nathaniel said hugging the brunette sinking his head deep on her neck. "And Lila…." Nathaniel said and she looked at him to listen to him. "About that from before, when I told I finally had a family….I didn't mean, that I didn't like you or the kids anymore….I..."

"Shhh," Lila said holding her hand in front of Nathaniel's lips, then Nathaniel frowned.

"It's the third time people shush me" Nathaniel confessed annoyed making Lila laugh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the same way the others meant"

"I know, I was joking"  
"Listen Nathy, I'm sorry about how I overreacted before as you said that. I should have listened to you before"

"And I should have listened to you, when you told me about my father being….you know….an asshole"

"It's fine now everyone knows it," Lila said and heard in the tunnel David yelling and Cat Noir laughing.

"Wonder if Cat could manage to catch my dad"

"I still got five minutes until I transform back, I better take this opportunity to assist Cat, if necessary" Lila said pecking Nathaniel on his forehead. "See you later," Lila said running at the tunnel, then she took off in the air with the help of the wings she had hidden behind her back and crossed the tunnel.

Inside the tunnel, Lila saw David running away from Cat Noir, which ran behind David with his staff ready to hit him. Lila smirked and flew towards the man and grabbed him under his arms, then took off again.

"Queen Bee!" Cat Noir said amazed as the heroine passed by.

"Not really," Lila said crossing the tunnel, then behind her ran Cat Noir on four legs behind them and passed under the two.

"I saw out there Sabrina's dad, I'm gonna tell him to wait," The blonde said, then used his stick to jump forwards at the metro station, then got up on the platform to see, if he could find him again.

"Cat Noir, how long haven't we seen you," A voice said and Cat Noir looked back to see Sabrina's father together with another agent.

"Great to see you sir, I was exactly looking for you, we caught a criminal and he must be coming in three, two…."

Lila appeared carrying the man and dropping him on the floor, in front of the two agents.

"This is David Connard, he's guilty for kidnapping Lila Kurtzberg, injuring Nathaniel Kurtzberg's back…."

"And…." Roger said stopping the woman from talking as he took out a sheet and showed it to her. "for Arson, Robbery Smuggling, blackmailing…..he knows that,"

"Whoa, that's a lot," Cat Noir said surprised at the accusations of the redhead.

"We were here, cause a vigilant citizen had informed us about him carrying a brunette into the construction zone a couple of hours ago" Added the other agent, which was together with the lieutenant.

"Indeed" Agreed Roger taking handcuffs off his belt to place it on the hands from David, which Lila had pulled them back to make it easier for the agent. "The Europol has been looking for him for years and now only thanks to you Cat Noir and uhm…."

"I'm actually Volpina, but I had used the bee miraculous to heal Nathaniel….oh I have to get him out of the tunnel," Lila said taking off again leaving the others back.

"So how many years is he going to spend in jail?" Questioned the blonde hero looking at the villain with a smirk.

"Don't worry, they will be enough" Responded Roger accompanying the redhead along with the other agent.

"Is it possible, that I can go back to the same jail I was in Switzerland?" Questioned Nathaniel's father making the lieutenant laugh.

"In your dreams, Connard," The large man said making Cat Noir laugh and look back to the tunnel awaiting Lila and Nathaniel's arrival.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

A half year later after the incident with Nathaniel's father, everything had gone back to normal. Nathaniel, Lila and their twins' relationship had grown more with the time passing by.

Both Adrien and Marinette had discussed how the two would hand the custody of Emma after the two had announced the divorce to the tribunal and received the confirmation. Even though both weren't very happy about how Emma would feel in the future about not seeing both together as it used to be, it was for both parents the only choice to live happier again. The tribunal announced to the two parents, that Emma would spend one week with each parent and change after the seventh day. Adrien and Marinette are after all that in good terms and Marinette has taken a break from fashion designing to be more present to her daughter also to rest from all the stress, that she had over the time.

Juleka and Rose's adoptive daughter Eireen was officially accepted to stay with the two women, after they been visited by a social worker to check on her and Eireen was happy for her new life she had started, mostly without having to witness violence like she used to witness back with her biological parents.

* * *

On a Sunday morning, Lila Kurtzberg had invited friends of her and Nathaniel's to meet her in front of a renovated store, that was a few blocks away from Rose and Juleka's salon. Lila stood in front of the new store along with the former classmates from Miss Bustier's class waiting.

"That must have costed a fortune," The raven-haired man Luka said looking astonished at the large windows on the side of the entrance and some life-size paper cutouts of several comic superheroes including the three OC superheroes of Nathaniel.

"No, not really," Lila said to Juleka's brother.

"Well, you're wealthy. It doesn't matter to you"

"Nope"

"And who are those funny looking superheroes?" Questioned the blue-haired man. "I know the woman is you as Volpina"

"That's Miss Vixen, the blonde beside her in white is Fire Marshall and on the other side is Super Nathan..."

"Nathaniel as a superhero?"

"Yeah" Responded Lila.

"Okay and why does he have a purple skin complexion?"

"I never asked him that. I'd guess it's about to cover his identity"

"Lila!" Called Nathaniel's childhood friend Alix arriving together with Kim. "We're hungry, where's the food?"

"Hey Alix, hey Kim" Greeted the Italian woman chuckling. "It's in there, but we gotta wait until Nathaniel's here"

"You're not the only hungry person here Alix" The former model Adrien Agreste said as he was typing on his smartphone. "I've been here for a half hour, Marinette arrived a quarter hour before with the snacks and didn't let me take at least one bit to still my stomach"

"Don't worry guys, just have a little more patience. At least after Nathaniel saw the surprise" Lila asked then from the store Marinette walked out, followed by Emma running out towards her father.

"Daddy!" Shouted the blue-haired girl with her arms wide open and her father went down on his knees to receive the girl in his arms.

"Hey princess, how was your week with mommy?" The green-eyed man asked.

"Great" Responded Emma. "We went to see Ice Queen 2 and we were with grandma and grandpa together and grandma showed me how to make cookies and I made them all by myself,"

"That's amazing Emma" Complimented Adrien petting the girl's head. "Has daddy a chance to eat one?"

"Uhum" Emma responded with a nod, then Marinette approached Adrien closer, which was chatting with their daughter.

"Emma's kindergarten has next Thursday swimming lessons, can you check, if she has packed her swimming suit"

"I can" Replied Adrien looking down at Emma.

A red Japanese Coupé arrived in front of the renovated store and inside the car sat Kagami Tsurugi on the driver seat looking at the co-driver, which was Nathaniel with his eyes covered with a black scarf. Kagami pressed the honk to call the attention of the persons on the sidewalk.

"That's an awful honk for a 400ps car," The Vietnamese man said watching Kagami leave the car and walk in front of the vehicle to open the door for Nathaniel.

"Am I going right?" Questioned Nathaniel moving his arms around the space, where the door was before as it was closed.

"Wait Nathy," His wife called holding him on his right hand, followed by Marinette joining the brunette by helping Nathaniel by the other hand.

"Watch out for the head Nathaniel" Warned Marinette, but he was too late and already hit his head on the door arc. "Sorry"

"I'm fine," Nathaniel said getting pulled by the two women to the store.

"Nathaniel now makes me think of the first months, when my mother got blind" Kagami mentioned closing the door of the car, then followed the three friends to the store.

"Now take off the scarf" Ordered the Italian woman and the redhead untied them to look at the place Kagami has brought him and got surprised at what he saw in front of him.

"Is that a comic book store?" Questioned Nathaniel looking at the two women, then Marinette pointed up at the left window, which said the full name of the store.

"The Kurtzberg Comic Book Store?" Nathaniel read loud, then wide his eyes. "Is that my comic book store?"

"Yep" Responded Lila. "Happy Anniversary!"

"Lila you didn't really need to give me a gift, mostly one of this...uhm size"

"It shows you how much I adore you," The brunette said flirty making Nathaniel smile.

"But this time you didn't get tricked by a fool, that just wanted to get money from us, right"?

"No the contract was real I even showed it to Kagami," Lila said looking back at the blue-haired woman, who smiled at Lila. "See?"  
"I didn't see anything, but if Kagami says it's real, then I believe you," The husband said gazing at the brunette.

"Hey Nathaniel, have you bought Lila something too?" Questioned his pink-haired childhood friend, afterward, Nathaniel nodded.

"Yes" Responded Nathaniel. "Juleka and Rose are bringing it here"

"Must be a big present then," Adrien said interested and Emma pulled her father on the arm.

"What big present?" Questioned the girl rolling her eyes up at her father.

"We have to wait a bit, only then we can see, what his present for Lila is"

"Can we give mommy a big gift one day, when her birthday is?" Questioned the girl earning a nod from her father.

"Of course, if you want I can help you little lady" Adrien offered his daughter, which then gave Adrien a hug making Lila and Kagami smile.

"You're a great father Adrien" Complimented Kagami smiling at him and he reflected back her facial expression, then twitched as his daughter had jumped and clammed herself around his neck to give him a peck on the cheek.

"He's the best father in the world, isn't it Daddy?" Emma asked his father, which shrugged his shoulder embarrassed at her confession.

"Awww" All of the friends around Adrien went after the daughter-father moment between the blonde and the young girl.

"Look pumpkin, Juleka and Rose arrived" The redheaded father warned as a white hatchback stopped behind Kagami's coupé where Juleka sat on the driving side and Rose next to her and behind them sat Eireen together with Lila and Nathaniel's twins on child safety seats. Nathaniel ran at the door of the trunk, then opened the door to look at the inside of it.

"Can I open it?" Questioned Nathaniel and the others saw Nathaniel opening from the inside of the trunk a door, which looked like one of a pet travel box.

"You gotta buy in the future a bigger box Nath, the salesman said it could grow taller than a cat" Warned the blonde woman and Nathaniel picked up from the cage, what was in there.

"Did you buy Lila a dog?" The lawyer asked interested in, what Nathaniel was taking out of the trunk, then Nathaniel hid it inside his jacket walking towards Lila hiding the animal, making her roll her eyes.

"Let me guess Nathaniel...you bought me a goldie?" Questioned the Italian woman, then Nathaniel uncovered the animal and it wasn't a dog nor it was a cat. It was a young fox kit.

"A fox baby?" Asked Marinette surprised.

"Awesome" Kim, Alix and Adrien said at the same time.

"Oh my gosh, this is the cutest little cub I have ever seen in my life!" Lila responded grabbing the fox kit to give it a hug.

"Awww"

"Well since last year I had to give our cat away to Adrien due to your allergies, I had searched for other types of animals and found out, that in Russia you could adopt foxes and I checked the page out and before I could adopt one I had to make this license here according to the law," Nathaniel said taking out from his dress jacket a sheet to show it to Lila. "The license only counts for me as an owner, but you can make one too, you just need to..." Nathaniel was explaining his wife, then stopped talking as he saw the fox licking Lila's cheeks, causing Lila a lot of joy.

"It's hard to be replaced with an animal, right Nath?" Asked Kim making Alix and Marinette chuckle.

"Hey I think our boy has shown you enough love," Nathaniel said holding the fox kit away from Lila, making her giggle.

"Jealous aren't we?" Mrs. Kurtzberg asked Nathaniel jokingly in which he shook his head in disagreement.

"No, I'm not jealous" Replied the husband making the others laugh. "Eh, maybe just a little" The redhead admitted, then wide his eyes as the fox gave out a little bark, making the others melt again.

"Awww"

"That's the cutest little bark I ever heard," Marinette said watching the fox kit sniffing on Nathaniel's jacket, then Rose and Juleka appeared with the Kurtberg twins and Eireen by the others to join them.

"Hey, I got other good news" Lila announced to the others, which paid attention to her. "I was two weeks ago on a casting for a TV show and I got the chance to appear on it as a supporting character! Isn't that great"

"That's awesome Lila" Congratulated Adrien patting his daughter on her head.

"When are you going to start?" Questioned Juleka's older brother.

"I have to wait until they call me, they're still looking for a few others before we can start"

"At least that's a good start," The husband of Lila said placing his arm behind her back. "You will see in a few years, your great breakthrough and everyone will love the talented actress..."

"Lila Kurtzberg" Added Lila to her husband's sentence hugging her husband to kiss him on his cheek followed by the fox stuck his snout in front of Lila's mouth to block her by licking. "Ugh..."

"Good boy!" Complimented Kim making all laugh at the little rascal, which had interrupted the kiss of Lila.

"Hey what are we still doing here?" The raven-haired man Luka asked seeing the others having fun. "Why don't we go see Nathaniel's new comic store and have some snacks?"

"Yeah" Agreed Alix. "I'm hungry"

"Great, follow me" Ordered Lila marching into the store followed by all the guests including the kids to see the interior of the building and enjoy the pastries Marinette had brought to the place.

* * *

The **End**

 **And now the fourth part of the series has ended :(**

 **I remember having talked once about making a fifth one, but I have at the moment no idea, what to write about. If I get back to it, might probably be next year, depending on how productive I will be able to work on other fics I have planned.**

 **My next plans are finishing some one-shots I had planned like a year ago, then I'll start with the most awaited sequel (I guess lol) to The Adventures of Super Nathan. Therefore I need to write down the summary too, cause I have actually no idea how to write it for that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this fanfic, although it was a bit sad about writing the divorce-related stuff. This was one of the choices I had asked once on a poll and making Adrien and Marinette divorce was the one, that had the most votes on. I tried my best to make it logical it was my first time writing this kind of stuff, mostly when I do most of the researches in German, cause it's easier for me to understand** than **the English one.**

 **Wish you all a nice day/evening/afternoon and see ya!**


End file.
